Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:TP:. Es mi epílogo del TP. ¿Sabes qué sucede después de que todo terminara?. ¿Sabes qué rumbo tomará la vida del héroe elegido, de la princesa Zelda? Te invito a descubrirlo desde mis ojos de ZeLinker. Completo.
1. I

**Yo de nuevo, aquí con el ultimo de mis fics dedicados al Twilight Princess. Este iba a ser un oneshot ¬¬U pero lo alargué demasiado! #-# asi que lo corté en partes y ahora es un mini mini fic. Por lo mismo los "capítulos" estarán cortitos, así iremos adentrándonos en la historia y si les gusta sigo subiendo lo que quede, pero para eso necesito comentarios mejor conocidos aquí como reviews, o me mandan un mail, no se, pero quiero saber si quieren que le siga a esto!**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

**Flash Back- Fin flash Back- **Flash Back xD

FfFfF- cambio de escena en el FB

_Pensamientos _

_"Súper Dúper recuerdos rápidos (¬¬U algún problema?)" _

"Cosas en carteles o cartas" (D: así es) si es que hay

(N/A: notas de la autora :3) si es que tengo algo inteligente qué decir

(aclaraciones) si es que hay

**Mis verdaderos sentimientos **

**Por Dialirvi **

A esa hora de la tarde el clima se podía considerar templado, había muchas nubes en el cielo y de seguro en la noche o al día siguiente llovería.

No le importó.

Tomó aire profundamente, mientras disfrutaba de la vista del paso desde antes de Kakariko hasta la llanura de Eldin, viendo las rocas y su caprichosas formas, mientras iba sobre su fiel y amada yegua marrón con crin y cola blanca.

El relinchido del animal lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y se acomodó mejor en la montura. El sonido de la espada en su espalda le hizo recordar Ordon, ya que Rusl le había regalado esa espada como recuerdo de su antiguo hogar.

**Flash Back **

Los cascos de Epona resonaron por todo el lugar, y la pequeña comunidad ordoniana salió a ver al joven que regresaba después de tan ardua aventura.

Traía la funda de la espada vacía, y desmontó enfrente de la casa de Bo, el alcalde de la pequeña comunidad de ganaderos a la que antes él había pertenecido.

Así pensaba, ya que tenía la ardua convicción de mudarse a la Ciudad del Castillo de Hyrule. Algo en ella le había llamado la atención; disfrutaba más del bullicio de la ciudad que estar en el silencio del bosque.

Le aburría.

Ahora regresaba sólo por sus pocas pertenencias y dar aviso de su decisión.

Epona se movía con lentitud por esos parajes, como si fuera la última vez que veía el lugar.  
Link desmontó frente a su ya abandonado hogar, dispuesto a recoger sus cosas.

-¡Vaya¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! Si es Link, el afamado héroe de Hyrule. Que vino sin avisarle a nadie.- se escuchaba el sarcasmo en la aguda voz proveniente de una chica.

Link se volteó para verla, casi asustado por la repentina aparición.  
La joven rubia de ojos verdes estaba de brazos cruzados y golpeando levemente el suelo con uno de sus pies, tenía una mirada severa en su cara, reprochándole al chico.

-Ilia... jeje, que sorpresa...- susurró atemorizado por su actitud.

Su fría mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa, y rió divertida.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el chico sin comprender.

-¡Link¡Viniste!- diciendo esto se lanzó hacia él, casi tacleándolo.

-¡Ilia!- casi la aparta, discretamente, del asfixiante abrazo que ella le estaba proporcionando.

-¡Lo siento!- se excusó dejándolo, recordó cómo él odiaba esos abrazos de oso que ella estaba tan acostumbrada a dar- Pero me da mucho gusto verte aquí. No sabía que ibas a venir.-

-Jeje- se rascó la nuca nervioso- Ni yo...- dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.-

-Ah bueno. Entonces¡vamos con mi papá!– dijo feliz, tomándolo de la mano, casi arrastrándolo- ¡Él estará muy feliz de verte!-

-¡Ah, Ilia, espera!- pero sus ruegos fueron en vano, y en pocos instantes ya estaba enfrente de la residencia del alcalde Bo.

(N/A: oh, que feo sentí al escribir esto xD D: perdón si quedó muy IliaxLink, pero esto se compensará adelante ¬w¬ cuando le rompa su corazoncito xD)

Pero claro, cómo no debía faltar, todos los niños corrieron al ver a la jovencita arrastrar a un conocido, y a un conocido muy querido para ellos.

-¡Link!- se escuchó el grito por toda la pacífica villa, y cuatro niños se lanzaron hacia él.

-¡Que bueno que viniste!-

-¡Estás más lindo!-

-¡Cómo te ha ido en el castillo!?-

-¿Has estado bien!?-

-Chicos, chicos, calma.- ahora con los niños sobre él e Ilia arrastrándolo, se estaba sintiendo más incomodo- Que yo sólo venía a recoger algo, por las Diosas- dijo mirando al cielo, y al parecer nadie lo escuchó.

-¡Papá!- gritó Ilia emocionada- ¡Ven a ver quién llegó!-

-¿Ahora qué Ilia?- se escuchó el tono malhumorado de Bo, el alcalde de Ordon- Oh, pero si es Link. ¡Bienvenido de nuevo muchacho!-

-Ehm, gracias... pero yo...-

-Hacía mucho que no nos visitabas- habló alguien conocido para él, su maestro Rusl, que venía caminando junto con Uli, que traía en brazos a su pequeña bebé.

-Rusl... yo...- intentó hablar de nuevo el joven. Lo estaban haciendo sentir culpable.

-Pero si es que Link ahora tiene mucho trabajo¿no es así?- comentó Sera, que ya estaba ahí junto a su esposo y Beth, su hija.

Suspiró, ahora podría decirse que todo el pueblo estaba ahí, junto con los padres de Talo y Malo, estaban expectantes de su llegada. Aún con Ilia y los chicos sobre él.

Miró al suelo, con un semblante sombrío.

-Vine por que me voy y no regresaré.- dijo sereno, aún mirando la tierra.

Todos se quedaron callados. Los niños lo dejaron, y la mano de Ilia que aún lo sujetaba quedó al lado de su dueña.

FfFfF

-¿Pero por qué!?- gritó la chica con sus manos en el pecho, tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas.

-Cálmate, hija.- habló Bo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija- Seguramente él tendrá una razón. ¿Verdad?- lo miró inquisitivo, viendo cómo el chico jugaba con sus dedos índices, de la vergüenza que sentía.

Después de esa confesión, Bo había hecho pasar al muchacho a su casa, para pedirle una explicación.  
Link lo que menos quería era causar alarma, y ahora todo había pasado de una manera dolorosa para todos.  
Rusl también estaba ahí, en la sala del alcalde; veía a su joven amigo cómo la estaba pasando mal.

-¿Es por tu nuevo trabajo?- le dijo para ayudarlo a expresarse- ¿Ahora que eres caballero de la Princesa tienes que estar ahí todo el tiempo, no?-

Rusl lo notó, no así ni Ilia ni Bo, que estaba tratando de que su hija no llorara más. Un rubor extremo acudió a la cara de Link, mientras en vano trataba de mirar por la ventana, o a algún punto que no fuera cara humana conocida.

-Este... yo.- aclaró su garganta- yo ya no soy el caballero.- pausa, y Rusl lo miró extrañado, Bo miró a los dos- Yo...- se tapó la cara con las manos, estaba tan rojo como la sangre- soy el guardaespaldas de su majestad.-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres sin creerlo, viéndolo fijamente.

-Si, jeje- rió nerviosamente, mirando a Rusl.

-Vaya... yo... Felicidades Link.- lo felicitó el hombre, sonriendo sinceramente- Y ahora tendrás mucho más trabajo¿no es así?-

-Aparte de erradicar a los seres que han quedado después de los incidentes de hace siete meses... tengo que estar cuidando de su majestad en la casa que ocupa mientras el palacio es reconstruido- sonrió inconscientemente la mencionar "su majestad" y tan pronto se dio cuenta miró al suelo.

-¿Y por eso dejas Ordon?- preguntó serio Bo, al verlo bajar la cabeza una vez más.

-Últimamente los bulblins han estado más revoltosos que antes en el puente de Eldin, y han atacado a varias caravanas goron que van a vender agua de manantial. El capitán de la guardia real está preocupado, y ya me ha sentenciado a no perderle pista al caso...- comentó serio.

(N/A: Bulblin: son los monstruos verdes que están en el campo de Eldin)

-Link, hablas como todo un experto- señaló asombrado el alcalde de Ordon.

El chico se sonrojó.

-Entonces¿nos dejarás?- preguntó con la voz quebrada la joven ojiverde.

-Me temo que si. Mi lugar ya no está aquí, yo... a mi me gustó el clima de la ciudad.-

Los presentes guardaron silencio, el joven se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Me llevaré mis cosas, me despiden de todos. Es muy difícil para mi.- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Papá.- Bo volteó a ver a su hija- No dejarás que se vaya¿o si?- él no le decía nada- ¡O si!?- al no recibir respuesta salió corriendo.

FfFfF

Bajaba las escaleras de su ahora ya antigua casa. Viéndola bien, no se parecía en nada a la residencia que le habían apartado en la ciudad, que era en los suburbios y calles aledañas a la gran plaza.  
Se encontraba a una calle de la casa de Su Majestad, que era una residencia que antes usaban los gorones para vender mercancía, estaba a un lado del café de la Gran Plaza; muy bien escondida de la vista pública.

Todas sus pequeñas pero importantes pertenencias estaban en el morral que tenía desde pequeño, y lo estaba cargando a Epona, silenciosamente.

-Aún no sé por qué te vas.- la voz quebrada por el llanto lo hizo voltear e Ilia estaba enfrente de la yegua, viéndolo tristemente- Sé que no es por tu trabajo, cualquiera puede viajar en Epona hacia el castillo en poco tiempo.-

Link miró las amarras que había hecho y después a la chica.

-Tal vez tengas razón... aparte de que la Ciudad me haya llamado más la atención que vivir en un pueblo como Ordon. A Ordon nunca lo olvidaré, es donde crecí, donde tengo a las personas que son como familiares para mí.-

-Pero¡somos tu familia!-

-Ilia.- negó con la cabeza, tristemente- Acuérdate que yo fui un huérfano, mis padres vinieron aquí de alguna parte de Hyrule. Soy el único hylian de este lugar- se llevó una mano a sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Eso no es una excusa.- lo miró reprochante, cruzándose de brazos, llorosa.

-Entonces...- le puso las manos sobre los hombros- es hora que encuentre mi lugar.-

Dejó a la joven y se subió a la yegua. Estaba listo para partir ya.

-Link... ¿es por la Princesa, verdad?- comentó Ilia algo apagada, resignada ya a perder.

Él sonrió, y se despidió con la mano. Y salió de Ordon.

**Fin Flash Back **

De eso ya había pasado más de un mes.  
Volvió a suspirar. Desde hacía mucho que se encontraba confundido.

Aún se podría decir que no se recuperaba emocionalmente de toda su aventura.  
Y aún resonaban ciertas palabras de Zelda. Las acciones que la joven había tomado con él, le habían confundido en sobremanera.  
Pensaba que a ella tal vez también la habían confundido.  
Había estado actuando muy raro esas últimas semanas.

"_Eres el primer amigo que he tenido en mi vida."_

En su mente se dibujó una de esas pocas, pero bellas sonrisas de la joven Princesa. 

-_¿En que demonios piensas¡Tonto!-_ puso su mente en blanco, ya eran demasiado frecuentes esas alucinaciones con Zelda.

_"Gracias por ser mi amigo."_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!- dejó las riendas y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Estaba demasiado nervioso sin ella. Demasiado nervioso con ella.

Estaba hechizado...

-¡Demonios!- masculló negando con la cabeza y enfocándose en lo que tenía en frente: el puente de Eldin.

A lo lejos ya venía venir a dos jabalíes siendo dirigidos por algunos bulblins.

Link preparó la espada, azuzando a la yegua, que apuró el paso.  
Pasó un animal junto a ellos, y el chico dio una estocada que tumbó al arquero que iba detrás del jinete.  
El otro par iba cerca de la yegua, y el arquero disparó una flecha encendida directo al muchacho, pero ésta rebotó en el escudo que traía en la espalda.

-_Por poquito..._-

El jabalí pasó a su lado, y Epona saltó sobre un pilar derrumbado, no así el jabalí que terminó estampado en él.

-¡Vamos Epona¡Al puente!- gritó el joven, dirigiendo a la yegua al susodicho lugar.

Debía eliminar a los últimos Bulblins. Así se lo habían encargado los soldados de altos rangos.  
Así se lo había pedido... Zelda.

"-_Espera¿no crees que sea muy arriesgado? Es decir, son muchos monstruos. _

_-No se preocupe Princesa. _

_-Ya te dije que no me dijeras así. Me haces sentir más vieja que tu, y es al contrario... _

_-Jeje, lo siento. Bueno, entonces, no te preocupes... Zelda." _

Miró el extremo del puente entrecerrando los ojos. Si llegaba ahí podría emboscarlos a ellos y los aventaría por el gran barranco.

Epona corrió como el rayo; mientras una decena de bulblins se interponían en su paso por el puente. Algunos lanzando flechas y otros piedras.  
La yegua pudo sortearlo... pero no contaba con el enorme mazazo que lanzó uno de los animalejos y la hizo caer de lado.  
El peso del equino lastimó en sobremanera la pierna izquierda del chico que era el jinete.

-¡Epona!!- gritó el chico sintiendo el peso de la yegua en su pierna y soltó un grito de dolor.

La yegua se levantó a duras penas, siendo golpeada por los bulblins; y dejó al malherido chico recuperándose de la aplastada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó de dolor al sentir otro mazazo en su pierna herida.

Un bulblin estaba haciendo su agosto con el inconveniente suscitado. No perdería la oportunidad de herir a ese hylian que lo había venido molestando.

Link usó sus fuerzas e ignorando el dolor le lanzó una patada al monstruo, lo que hizo que éste se fuera hacia atrás y cayera al barranco, pero al hacerlo su pierna le dolió más y sólo pudo reprimir el incontenible deseo de gritar del dolor tan tremendo.

El sonido de los bulblins acercándose le incitaba a huir, no podría en esas condiciones.  
Tal vez su pierna estaba rota, eso era lo que más temía.

-Maldición- susurró entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de cubrirse inútilmente con el escudo, esperando a que la horda de animalejos llegara.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó... una onda expansiva empujó a todos los bulblins al acantilado.  
Link no podía creerlo¿qué había sido eso?

Cascos de caballo justo detrás de él le indicó que ya no estaba solo. El jinete respiraba agitadamente, como si eso hubiera sido un esfuerzo físico tremendo.

-¡Oh por las Diosas!- el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- ¡Link¡Lo sabía!­- el jinete se bajó de inmediato de su blanca montura y corrió al malherido joven.

Llegó por detrás, reconoció la inconfundible cabellera rubia rojiza, y aunque no traía la armadura ni la tiara de oro, ni la tela tan elaborada que cubría su vestido, supo en seguida quién era por el tono de su voz.

-Zelda...-

-Sabía que era muy peligroso. Reprenderé al capitán por mandarte solo.- se hincó junto a él, evaluando la situación- Din... tu pierna- quiso tocarla, pero un quejido del chico le indicó lo grave que estaba.

-No es nada... puedo levantarme.- dijo comenzando a incorporarse- ¡Argh!- una punzada lo hizo congelarse, a lo que la joven le pasó una mano por los hombros.

-No. No estás bien. Debo llevarte de regreso.-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros- lo reprende, comenzando a ayudarlo para que se levantara- Usaré mi técnica de tele transportación, por favor, dime la dirección del doctor de la ciudad.-

-Eh... _Me... me esta ¡abrazando!_ Ehm ¡Ay!- sin querer se había apoyado en la pierna lastimada.

-¡Link!-

-Lo siento... – miraba al suelo, ocultando su roja cara.- Es la calle del este, junto a la entrada.-

-Muy bien, Epona, Hazel, vengan- los equinos se acercaron- Epona... tu también estás herida. No puedo creer que seas igual de terca que el dueño- dijo suspirando.

-Oye.- reprochó el muchacho.

Zelda sonrió, y tomó las riendas de los caballos con la otra mano aferró al chico que a duras penas estaba de pie, o eso parecía estar.  
Se concentró en la dirección que el chico le había dado... y con un brillo el puente de Eldin se encontraba solo.

OoOoO

**Fin de la primera parte, le pushan. Gracias a Dahilo por el nombre para el caballo de Zelda #0#**


	2. II

**u0u No esperen actua el próximo domingo. ¬¬U Aún no termino las siguientes nueve páginas D: la facu me consume muhco tiempo y el deviantart no ayuda xD**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

**Flash Back- Fin flash Back- **Flash Back xD

FfFfF- cambio de escena en el FB

_Pensamientos _

_"Súper Dúper recuerdos rápidos (¬¬U algún problema?)" _

"Cosas en carteles o cartas" (D: así es) si es que hay

(N/A: notas de la autora :3) si es que tengo algo inteligente qué decir

(aclaraciones) si es que hay

**Capítulo II**

-¡Un doctor¡Un doctor!- la joven cómo podía arrastraba al chico, había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre y estaba semiinconsciente.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?- un ancianito con grandes lentes y algo jorobadito, vistiendo la bata blanca salió del edificio- ¡Diosas!-

-¡Ayúdelo¡Se lo imploro!- La joven caminó a cuestas con el chico.

-¡Métalo, rápido¡Enfermera!- una joven salió del edificio también- Ayude a la señorita con el muchacho- entre las dos jóvenes metieron a Link al hospital y con cuidado lo colocaron en una de las pocas camas del lugar.

Zelda lo dejó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, colocándolo en la almohada suavemente.

-Vas a estar bien...- le dijo un tanto azorada por la desesperación.

-Señorita- habló la muchacha ayudante del médico- Por favor salga, el doctor lo revisará ahora mismo.-

Resignada, y casi siendo corrida del lugar, Zelda salió del hospital. Se encontró con los equinos que aún la esperaban.

-¡PRINCESA ZELDA!-

La joven volteó un tanto asustada al origen de la voz, un hombre algo mayor, vestido con un overol verde oscuro y una camisa blanca llena de remaches.

-Auru...- dijo cabizbaja, mientras el hombre llegaba a ella.

-Primero desaparece y luego hace un escándalo en la ciudad. ¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué faltó a su clase de política?- el hombre llegó hasta el frente de la chica, sin notar a los caballos, sin notar las salpicaduras de sangre por todo el vestido de la princesa.

-Yo... sólo salí a dar un paseo.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Auru estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-Encontré a Link malherido. Iba a morir si nadie hubiera estado ahí...- miró al suelo abatida.

-¿Link?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Link herido?-

-Por la horda de bulblins. Lo traje inmediatamente para acá- apretó los puños.

-Hizo bien Su Majestad.- Auru le puso una mano sobre el hombro, dándole a indicar que no pasaba nada.

-Auru¿me harías el favor de llevar a Epona y a Hazel a las caballerías? Epona también resultó herida, diles que yo pagaré todas sus atenciones.-

-Claro Su Majestad¿Pero usted se queda aquí?-

-Debo verificar a Link- sonrió tristemente- Estoy preocupada por él.-

Auru miró de soslayo a la joven, y tomó las riendas de los caballos, dirigiéndose a las caballerizas del lado oeste de la ciudad. Con la mano le hizo una seña a uno de los soldados de la entrada y éstos se pararon disimuladamente detrás de la princesa.

Pasaron los minutos, que parecían horas. La joven hylian no dejaba de ver a la puerta y se restregaba las manos de la desesperación. Varias de sus damas pasaron y le pidieron que se cambiara por una ropa más limpia y menos aterradora, pero ella negó. Debía saber cómo estaba Link. Le estaba carcomiendo la mente poco a poco no saber de él.

De repente, la puerta se abrió; y el jorobado y anciano médico salió limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Qué pasó!?- casi grita la exasperada rubia al ver al anciano, éste se limitó a limpiar sus grandes y raros anteojos con la bata blanca.

-Cómo sospeché desde un principio...- dijo solemnemente y se volvió a colocar sus anteojos- se rompió la pierna, pero sólo el hueso debajo de la rodilla. Al parecer lo han golpeado con un artefacto muy pesado que hizo que su hueso se rompiera en varias partes, desgraciadamente sólo pude entablillarlo, ya será cuestión de magia sanarlo en su totalidad.-miró severamente a la joven, que lo veía sin poder creerlo- Por el momento... no volverá a caminar.-

Zelda se quedó sin color en el rostro, y sus manos se apretaban fuertemente.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

-Adelante- el hombre le dio espacio en la puerta y ella pasó casi trastabillando.

Mirarlo tendido en la cama... con su pierna izquierda entablillada.  
La hizo sentir culpable.

-Le di un anestésico que lo dejó mareado, así que está entre dormido y despierto. No se alarme si no contesta coherentemente a lo que le pregunte.-

-No hay cuidado...- dijo el acercarse lentamente a él.

Parte del pantalón que llevaba debajo de la túnica estaba cortado limpiamente, y tres tablas se afianzaban a su malherido miembro, que estaba suturado por la profunda herida recibida.  
Tenía sus manos sobre el estómago y respiraba tranquilamente, al contrario de lo que Zelda pensó, no se encontraba dormido, sino refunfuñando algo ininteligible a esa distancia.

-...me rompieron mi ropa...- dijo mirando con recelo a un lado, mientras suspiraba.

-Link...- suspiró aliviada, mirando cómo él le recibía con la mirada y se sorprendía.

-Zelda...- dijo por lo bajo- ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu clase.-

Ella se sentó en un banquito que estaba un poco más bajo que la cama y donde el chico quedaba un poco más arriba. Recostado sobre un almohadón parecía sentado, pero no era así. El singular gorro que llevaba estaba sobre una pequeña mesa del otro lado de la cama.

-No.- sonrió tristemente, y después enfrentó la mirada curiosa del chico- Estaba muy... ¡muy preocupada por ti!-

Sabía que debía reservarse, cualquier sentimiento demostrado ante la gente era signo de debilidad en un líder. _Cualquiera._ Pero debido a las emociones tan intensas de angustia y pesar, la chica no podía más parecer indiferente ante la situación, estaba _demasiado_ pendiente de ese muchacho, de su único amigo en toda su vida...

Zelda se lanzó a abrazarlo. Hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Link, y pasando sus manos por el cuello del susodicho. Evitaba las lágrimas a toda costa, pero fueron inútiles sus intentos. Se sentía completamente aliviada que él siguiera bien, aunque fuera sólo en parte.

Y veremos que la cara del pobre hylian masculino pasó por todas las gamas del rosa al rojo en pocos segundos. Comenzó a sudar frío y se congeló completamente. Sus pulmones comenzaron a necesitar oxígeno a bocanadas cada vez mayores mientras sentía el tibio contacto de la pálida piel de la muchacha con su cuello, y sentía cómo sus manos lo aferraban con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo.

-No me vuelvas a preocupar así.- susurró entre sollozos, acurrucándose en su pequeña unión.

Él... casi se ahogaba.  
Zelda lo dejó al notar que no reaccionaba, y al verlo todo sudado y rojo lo tocó de la frente con alarma.

-¿Te dio fiebre!?- gritó asustada.

La mano temblorosa de Link quitó la de ella de su frente.

-Estoy bien.- respondió agitado.

-Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros- Me emocioné mucho, perdóname.-

-No hay por qué.- sonrió tímidamente y suspiró mirando al techo- Deberías ir a tu clase, no puedo permitir que por alguien como yo estés faltando a tus compromisos.-

-Pero Link...-

-Por favor...- la cercanía de la chica lo hizo actuar de manera que estando en sus cinco sentidos nos haría jamás. Con sus dedos tomó el largo mechón de cabello rubio rojizo que la joven acostumbraba usar delante de las orejas, envuelto en pequeños listones blancos, y comenzó a tocar su suave cabello, casi embelesado, mareado por esa extraña medicina que el anciano había colocado en su sistema.- Ve a tus deberes... no gastes tu tiempo con alguien como yo.-

La joven estaba paralizada. Nadie había hecho eso antes con ella, acariciar su cabello, y él la miraba con una cara que no lograba descifrar. Un sonido quiso salir de su boca, pero no emitió ninguno.  
Una calidez que no comprendía se extendía desde su estómago a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Y sólo terminó cuando la mano que antes la tocaba dejaba de hacerlo.

Link suspiró y cerró los ojos, como dando por terminada la reunión.

OoOoO

-Mírate nada más, cariño.- ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, y sus manos en la cintura- ¡Estás hecho un harapo¡Ja!-

-Muchas gracias por los ánimos, Telma- respondió ácidamente el muchacho mirando a la pared más cercana.

-No lo tomes así chico- respondió la mujer con una sonora carcajada, y le guiñaba el ojo- He escuchado que tienes una compañía muy especial todos los días¿eh?-

Link se quedó paralizado, y comenzó a perlarse de sudor, mientras adquiría el color de un tomate. Y se acordó que el médico y Telma eran muy amigos... y con Telma de amiga, de seguro toda la ciudad ya estaba enterada.

Que la princesa Zelda iba todos los días a acompañarlo en su reposo obligado. Llevaba ahí dos semanas, y no había día que la muchacha no fuera a pasar esas aburridas horas junto a él cuando no tenía clase de algo.  
La pasaba muy bien con ella, apreciaba el tiempo que le dedicaba a alguien... como él.

-No sé de qué estas hablando.- desvió la mirada aparentando estar enojado.

-¡Ja!- rió sarcásticamente la mujer- Bueno, así no te sacaré la sopa. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Te traeré unas muletas- salió de la habitación para buscar al médico.

Link se quedó pensativo un momento. Zelda le había prohibido hacer algún esfuerzo para que no se lastimara, pero estaba harto de estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Tenía que tomar aire, por lo menos eso...

-Aquí están.- Telma le mostró las muletas y sonrió.

OoOoO

Telma lo esperaba pacientemente mientras Link batallaba un poco para avanzar con las muletas. Pero agradecía que pudiera estar al aire de nuevo. Varias gentes lo saludaban al pasar y el sonreía tímidamente.

Llegaron hasta las caballerizas, cerca de la carpa de Purlo.

-Mira cariño, alguien vino a verte- obviamente Telma se dirigía a la yegua que asomaba la cabeza por un corral.

-¡Epona!- el chico exclamó radiante, dejando por un momento las muletas, apoyándose en el madero que formaba el corral, acariciando la larga cabeza de la yegua- Estaba preocupado por ti- sonrió, y la yegua relinchó sonoramente.

-Al parecer te extrañaba¿eh?- rió Telma de buena gana.

Estuvieron tiempo ahí, hablando de cosas triviales, y pasando tiempo con Epona.

-¡Ah, es él!- se escucharon unas vocecitas agudas a lo lejos, y los dos hylians voltearon confundidos.

Tres chicas corrieron hasta donde se encontraban y miraron a Link de una forma soñadora y abrumadora, en pocas palabras.

-Ou- se decepcionó la chica de verdes cabellos- si eran ciertos los rumores... ¿te duele mucho?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Señor Link, espero se recupere pronto.- sonrió la de cabellos rojos.

-Señor Link... ¡tome!- la niña de cabellos morados le extendió un ramito de flores muy pequeño, a lo que las tres chicas emitieron un gritito y salieron corriendo diciendo cosas como "AAAAAAAH, ES TAN LINDO" y demás.

Link se quedó petrificado y sin comprender, Telma se carcajeó.

-¡Link tiene un pequeño club de admiradoras!- Telma se limpió una lagrimita traicionera.

-¡LINK!-

El aludido volteó, junto con la tabernera, y no pudieron evitar petrificarse al ver a una Zelda enojada y de brazos cruzados, muy amenazadoramente.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS!? LLEGO AL HOSPITAL Y ME DICEN QUE SALISTE A CAMINAR. ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A CORRER EL RIESGO DE LASTIMARTE¡ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADA!-

-Uhm... yo... ¡debo ir a atender el bar!- Telma desapareció del campo visible, dejando al chico pegado contra la pared, algo asustado de la princesa enfurecida.

-Pri...Prin... yo...-

-NADA DE PEROS. TE REGRESAS AL HOSPITAL.-

OoOoO

Estaba sentada viendo cómo la ayudante del médico le cambiaba las tablillas al joven, que no le había dirigido la palabra por lo avergonzado que estaba.  
La chica salió de la habitación; y Zelda notó el ramillete de florecillas en la mesa contigua a la cama.

No había sido por que Link estuviera afuera del hospital; ella había escapado también de su clase de política, le había dado un inexplicable ataque de impotencia, rabia y frustración al ver a las niñas cuando le dieron ese regalo.  
¿Celos?  
¿De unas niñas?  
¿Ella!?  
¡Por favor!  
No estaba celosa de las niñas...  
No estaba celosa de ellas...

Suspiró.

No le importaba que Link estuviera con otras chicas...

_Mentira._

¿Y si debía darle algo a cambio?  
Oh vamos, él había arriesgado su vida por el reino. Y ella sólo le había dado una pensión de por vida, una casa, reconocimientos, rango de su guardaespaldas personal, todo lo que él quisiera, pero Link había rechazado muchas de las cosas que ella intentaba darle. Era modesto y humilde y le encantaba trabajar y tratar con la gente.  
¿Qué era lo que ella podría darle para que él supiera que a ella le importaba mucho?

Importar _como amigo_. Se dijo mentalmente y miró cómo Link suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos en la cama.

-Yo...- él volteó a verla- puedo sanar tu pierna.-

Silencio.

Podría darle de nuevo su salud.

Link miró el entablillado de su miembro izquierdo, y negó con la cabeza.

-No.-

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida- ¿no quieres de nuevo tu salud?-

-Si es por ese medio, - la miró serio- no.-

-¿P-por qué?- abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Por que no me dio buena pinta la última vez que lo usaste, por eso.-

El semblante de la muchacha se ensombreció, recordaba cómo había dado toda su energía vital para ayudar a la princesa twili. Pero podía recordar algunas cosas, aunque Midna estaba muy malherida por la luz irónicamente la luz la salvó. Recordaba cosas vagas, como un sentimiento de culpa que emanaba de la mente de la chica del crepúsculo; una pelea que tuvo con Midna cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente repuesta como para hablarle en su mente; y cuando despertó en brazos del chico que ahora tenía enfrente.

(N/A: usé los otros dos oneshot que he hecho como referencia, por eso les dije que estaban entrelazados :P "¡No quiero tus sentimientos!" y "La Princesa del Crepúsculo: Final Alterno" n.n)

-Yo... casi abandoné toda esperanza al verte desaparecer- apretó la sábana que cubría el colchón- Sentí que la búsqueda no tenía más sentido.- se sonrojó, había dicho demasiado.

-Perdón, no escuché lo que dijiste al último.- ella arqueó una ceja avergonzada.

Link suspiró de alivio.

-No es nada.-

-Pero, si no moriré sanándote la pierna.- ella asentía- Sólo podría desmayarme, no sería nada.-

-Pero no quiero que te pase nada.- se encogió de hombros- prométeme que no lo harás...-

-Yo...-

-¡Promételo!-

Zelda lo vio acongojada, y no expresó nada, veía al suelo tristemente.

OoOoO

**Le pushan o.ó**


	3. III

**owo casi terminamos, no hay problema, pero si sigo sin recibir reviews no subo nada o.ó**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

**Flash Back- Fin flash Back- **Flash Back xD

FfFfF- cambio de escena en el FB

_Pensamientos _

_"Súper Dúper recuerdos rápidos (¬¬U algún problema?)" _

"Cosas en carteles o cartas" (D: así es) si es que hay

(N/A: notas de la autora :3) si es que tengo algo inteligente qué decir

(aclaraciones) si es que hay

**Capítulo III**

Abrió la puerta del edificio sigilosamente. Su esbelta figura iba cubierta por una capa negra que casi arrastraba al suelo.  
Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para que el guardia que estaba a pocos metros de ahí no despertara de su profundo letargo.

-¿Va a alguna parte, Su Majestad?-

Todo su cuerpo tembló al escuchar la grave voz de su tutor, que seguramente estaba a sus espaldas y estaba cruzado de brazos, listo para regañarla.

-A...Auru- se puso más pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirige, Alteza?- preguntó acorralándola, frustrando su floreciente huída.

-Yo... iba al...- tragó saliva- al hospital.-

-¿De nuevo?-

-Yo sólo iba para...- bajó la mirada, ahora no tenía excusa¿cómo decirle al viejo de Auru que iba a sanar al chico mientras estuviera dormido?

-¿Quiere ir con Link, cierto?- él sonrió comprensivo- Aunque él sienta que usted pueda resultar lastimada, sé que es suficientemente fuerte como para sanar ese hueso roto¿verdad?-

Zelda se sobresaltó, y sólo atinó a asentir sorprendida.

-Lo sabía, no se sorprenda Su Majestad. Venga conmigo.- él la guió por las oscuras calles de la desierta Ciudad De Hyrule (a esas horas), dieron vuelta en una esquina y se pudo ver la fachada del hospital.

-¿Cómo lo sabías Auru?- habló ella en un tono quedo mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Un viento sopló y movió los cabellos de la chica, que no iban sujetos por ningún adorno.

-Sé que a usted le interesa mucho ese muchacho...- lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Qué!?- se horrorizó- ¡No¡Él sólo es mi amigo!- abrió los ojos perpleja, y el hombre se rió de buena gana.

-Pues claro que es su amigo¿qué pensó que estaba insinuando?- Auru miró a la chica con curiosidad.

Zelda suspiró, tratando de regresar a la normalidad su acelerado pulso, había caído en esa tonta jugarreta del hombre y ahora tal vez él pensaba que ella tenía algo con Link...  
Su mente se paralizó.

¿Algo con Link?

Auru la vio divertido. Zelda comenzó a ruborizarse de manera extrema, y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, quería negarlo.

(N/A: en el sitio oficial de Twilight Princess en español, dice que Auru es tutor o maestro de la Princesa Zelda. Él, junto a los sabios hacían de maestros, y así es como Auru se enteró del Patíbulo del Desierto, donde llevaban a los criminales peligrosos. Después, cuando todo Hyrule fue cubierto por el ocaso, supo que algo debía andar mal con ese lugar y el espejo maldito que según se usaba para mandar a los malosos a otra dimensión; Telma le habló de Link y lo demás ya se lo saben ustedes -w-U)

Llegaron a la puerta, donde Auru tocó. El médico salió algo somnoliento y preguntó qué querían. Después de una breve explicación el médico aceptó, y renegó que por qué no habían hecho eso antes, para que el joven se sanara.

-Es que es muy terco y no quiere que lo ayude- dijo simplemente al acercarse a su cama, donde dormía como un tronco.

-¿Y por qué quiere ayudarlo, Alteza?- preguntó simplonamente el hombrecillo de los lentes. Miró a la Princesa temblar de los nervios, tal vez la incomodaba con esa pregunta- bueno, bueno, haga lo que tenga que hacer.- se paró cauteloso a unos metros lejos de la cama, junto a Auru, que miraba a la chica con los brazos cruzados y una mirada serena.

Zelda colocó sus manos sobre la pierna entablillada y cerró los ojos. Concentró su magia en las palmas de sus manos, pensando en regenerar tejido dañado. Sentía como el calor de su cuerpo poco a poco la abandonaba y entraba en el cuerpo del muchacho durmiente.

-_Basta.-_ escuchó lejanamente la voz de Auru y sintió cómo su cuerpo caía por la falta de energía.

OoOoO

Auru cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica y lo colocó sobre una cama cercana a la del joven. Al dejarla suspiró.

-Aunque sea muy buena hechicera y todo eso, a esta niña le falta resistencia.-

-Pfff, deberías dejarla que fuera a ver el mundo y a trabajar en su estado físico. La encuentro muy pálida, debería estar más al sol.-

-Pero ella es muy delicada... su padre el Rey me encomendó antes de morir que la cuidara como si fuera mi propia hija.- Auru suspiró de cansancio.

-Ya no es una niña.- el viejo lo vio de soslayo- ella de seguro quiere salir y conocer su propio mundo. Por eso se está escapando tan a menudo, la tengo aquí todos los días, junto a este chico de Telma.-

-Je... Entonces¿ya escuchaste los rumores?- preguntó el hombre viendo al anciano limpiar sus lentes.

-Claro. Es la comidilla de todos en la Ciudad y en Kakariko.- se volvió a colocar sus lentes- Ya escuchado a muchos preguntarse cuándo se anuncia formalmente el compromiso entre estos dos- miró a los jóvenes- A la gente le encantó ver a estos niños juntos desde la anunciación del chiquillo.-

-Lástima que ellos no se quieran dar cuenta¿eh?- dijo con picardía.

-¿Qué están esperando!?- comentó el médico viéndolos seriamente- Si todo el mundo está enterado que se gustan, por las diosas...- rodó sus ojos hacia arriba, hastiado.

-Todos menos ellos.- Auru habló con un poco de melancolía en su voz- Si no se resuelve nada entre ellos, la corte está hablando de encontrarle un príncipe a Zelda, para que a finales del año se casen.-

-¿Qué? No puede ser.-

-Es por eso que... urge que se arreglen.-

OoOoO

Tanto descanso le había hecho bien. Sentía que estaba de maravilla, un peso menos sentía que le fue quitado. El dolor de la pierna ya no lo atormentaba como cada mañana...

Momento.

¿Por qué no le dolía la pierna?  
Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quitó la sábana blanca ligera que tenía encima, miró su pierna, sin sutura, sin entablillado, sin el dolor.  
¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Era demasiado temprano y el médico de seguro estaba dormido en algún lugar del hospital. Miró por todos lados y en las tres camas que había en esa habitación una estaba ocupada por una chica, que casualmente traía una tela negra algo conocida para él.

-_Demonios_- pensó auto regañándose.

Se sentó en la cama, y la tela de los pantalones largos negros que traía cayó hasta los tobillos. Ya no era que no le gustara la túnica verde que había estado llevando, es que estaba muy deteriorada. Y gracias a Telma había conseguido un poco de ropa más a la usanza de la capital de Hyrule. Una simple camisa gris y pantalones negros, que según había dicho Telma el día que se los vio puestos, lo hacía ver más paliducho que de costumbre.  
Apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, y comenzó a levantarse. La pierna definitivamente no le dolía, pero estaba aún muy débil como para poder caminar bien. Cojeando levemente caminó hasta la cama que ocupaba la joven.

Si.  
Zelda parecía un sueño dormida, tan relajada y sin tomar en cuenta lo que le rodeaba. El cabello sin tanto adorno ni nada que lo sujetase, a no ser por un listón que hacía de coleta, caían varios mechones por su cara, y los cabellos que acostumbraba usar con listones y que ahora estaban sin ellos estaban agraciadamente cayendo por sus... curvas femeninas.

El chico apartó la mirada avergonzado de que ideas tan raras surcaran por su mente. Se sentó suavemente en la cama junto a ella y comenzó a mover a la joven para que despertara.  
Ella parecía no reaccionar, y lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un largo y profundo suspiro, después se acomodó en la cama y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Él siguió insistiendo, moviéndola lentamente. Ella no respondía, a veces podía tener el sueño muy profundo.  
Colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la joven, quedando levemente sobre ella estando aún sentado. Se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a hablarle.

-Zelda... despierta.-

Por su parte, la chica se comenzaba a desesperezar. La voz melosa del joven y el cálido contacto en su hombro la estaban adormilando y despertando de manera algo confusa.

-_¿Link?-_ dijo en su mente y todo su organismo se terminó de despertar.

Al abrir los ojos y verlo tan cerca... no pudo evitar temblar de los nervios y ponerse colorada.

-Despertaste- dijo con alivio separándose de ella y quitó su mano del hombro, sentándose más derecho en la cama.

Verlo con el pelo revuelto, y una sonrisa algo forzada la hicieron preguntarse cómo demonios había acabado ahí en el hospital. ¿No le había dicho a Auru que la regresara a la casa?  
No, al parecer no le había dicho. Y Auru la había dejado con Link toda la noche... 

-_¡Oh Diosas¡Pasé toda la noche con él!?_- miró rápidamente a la cama que se supone estaría él, y vio que estaba sin tender, suspiró de alivio para después reprenderse por ser tan depravada.

-Zelda- su voz sonaba seria y con cierto reproche- ¿por qué?-

Ella supo en seguida que se refería a la pierna. Se sentó en la cama, y jugó con la tela oscura de la capa.

Link no comprendía. ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por él? No debía. No era correcto que la Princesa y próxima Reina de Hyrule se estuviera lastimando por un chico que había sido ganadero en algún momento de su vida. De un don nadie.  
No era justo para ella ni para él.  
Se lo agradecía, eso sí. Pero le resultaba demasiado doloroso aceptar que a ella le importaba, puesto que nunca podría formar parte de su vida.

-Por que te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase nada.-

Bueno, era una razón...

-_¿Qué!?-_ abrió los ojos asombrado y la miró cómo estaba toda roja y no enfrentaba su mirada.

-Es que eres mi único amigo y no me lo perdonaría...- aclaró algo apenada por si había sonado muy de doble sentido.

Parte de él se alegró y otra parte se entristeció.  
Sabía que no era normal eso que estaba sintiendo por la chica. No lo era y no lo era. No era amistad y no quería aceptarlo. Lo supo muy bien desde que la vio sombría y serena esa vez cuando estuvo encerrada en esa torre. Lo supo cuando quiso darle algunas palabras de afecto y se acordó que no tenía las cuerdas vocales más que para aullar.

Pero no iba a dejar que ese sentimiento tan molesto en ese momento minara su amistad. Aunque él no lo aceptase, es que no podría llevarse a cabo. Así lo creía él y nadie lo podría cambiar... por el momento.

-Uff.- suspiró y miró al techo- ¿Pues qué más puedo hacer? No debiste, pero gracias.- sonrió sinceramente ahogando de nueva cuenta el sentimiento molesto.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó algo tímida, enfrentando por primera vez en todo el día los ojos azules del hylian, él negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Nunca me podría enojar contigo.-

Él rió tímidamente y ella sólo sonrió.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se escuchó la carraspeante voz del anciano haciendo presencia y lugar ahí, enfrente de la cama, los miraba como acusándolos de haber hecho algo.

Cada uno tomó prudente distancia del otro inconscientemente, y negaban con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡Ah que bien!- dijo con sorna- Entonces ya podrán ir desocupando las camas, que ya ninguno tiene nada que hacer aquí, desgraciadamente.-

- Que amable...- dijo por lo bajo Link mirando al anciano arqueando una ceja.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy demasiado generoso.-

OoOoO

Dos días habían pasado. Dos días de lo más normal posible en la ciudad de Hyrule.

Link poco a poco pudo ir regresando a su vida normal. Bueno, no tan normal, su vida nunca podría regresar a ser normal.  
La casa que ocupaba cerca del mercado siempre estaba con mucha gente afuera haciendo bullicio. Eso no le molestaba, le agradaba ver a la gente.

Sentado a la mesa, en esa acogedora (pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para uno) casita; comía con desgano una manzana, y pensaba qué podría hacer ese día.

Ya no cojeaba, y tenía que darle las gracias al doctor por los cuidados recibidos. Pero también a Zelda, que de nuevo se había arriesgado sin consultarle a nadie. Era tan terca a veces esa chica.

Suspiró, y le dio otro mordisco a su manzana.

_Toc Toc_

Miró la puerta como si hubiera hablado.

_Toc Toc _

Se levantó a abrir¿quién sería a esa hora?

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEY¡SEÑOR LINK!- gritó un hombrecillo algo chistoso, con una bandera en la espalda, gorra roja y vestido con una playera blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos, muy cortos.

Ese señor era raro.

-Bueno tardes cartero...- dijo viéndolo con una mezcla de... no se qué.

-¡Tengo una carta para usted!- rebusca en su bolsa de entrega y saca una carta de sobre rojo- ¡De Telma para usted!- alarga la mano y espera a que Link la tome.

-Ehm...- él la toma no muy convencido- Gracias...-

-¡DE NADA¡DE VUELTA AL TRABAJO!- y diciendo esto se perdió entre la multitud.

Link se quedó con la carta en la mano, ese hombre le daba miedo.  
Cerró la puerta y miró el sobre rojo, con un gatito dibujado. Seguramente Louise, la gata de Telma, que era la adoración de la mujer.  
Sin ganas de nada abrió el sobre y sacó el papelito.

"¡Hola!  
Link cariño... espero no te haya hecho mal el querido cartero, sabes cómo es él.

Pero vayamos al grano niño, no te hemos visto por aquí desde hace tiempo. Ashei y Shad preguntan por ti. Y Auru, sé que lo has visto mucho, puesto que está al pendiente de la Princesa.

No. No te enojes, no estoy insinuando nada. Ya me imagino tu cara.

Adivina, tu servidora cumple años hoy. ¿Cuántos?  
Qué te importa... el punto es que daré una fiesta, y estas invitado.  
Puedes llevar a quien tú quieras.  
Será en el bar a las ocho de la noche, ven preparado para bailar, cenar y divertirte¡ah! y no te olvides de mi presente¿eh!?

Nos vemos ahí chico.

Telma."

Link hizo bola el papelito, junto con el sobre. Medio sonrió.  
Nunca lo habían invitado a una fiesta. Y menos en un bar.

-_Se podría decir que ya estoy grande_- pensó con orgullo, y después miró todo su cuarto desordenado y se le bajaron los humos- _bueno, bueno, no tan grande.-_

Ahora la pregunta de oro era ¿qué regalarle a Telma? De seguro si no llevaba nada lo mataría.  
Y estaba eso de "lleva a quien tú quieras"... le daba ideas raras, no le gustaría ir solo a esa fiesta.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica adornó su cara, recogió algo del desorden y se vistió con algo mejor. Daba gracias a Telma que lo había apoyado con la ropa; y se vistió con un pantalón gris oscuro, playera verde y un cinto gris oscuro también. Si no fuera por que casi toda la ciudad lo conocía pasaría inadvertido.

Salió apurado, algunos lo saludaban al pasar y él devolvía tímidamente el saludo. Enfiló hacia el castillo, que ya llevaba algunas mejoras en su reconstrucción.

OoOoO

**Púshenle al cuadrito que dice Go!! TToTT plis! xD**


	4. IV

**Corrección #-# esto va para largo! D: xD! Y la facultad no ayuda T-T en este momento, debería estar haciendo un reporte de física pero, neh...**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

**Flash Back- Fin flash Back- **Flash Back xD

FfFfF- cambio de escena en el FB

_Pensamientos _

_"Súper Dúper recuerdos rápidos (¬¬U algún problema?)" _

"Cosas en carteles o cartas" (D: así es) si es que hay

(N/A: notas de la autora :3) si es que tengo algo inteligente qué decir

(aclaraciones) si es que hay

**Capítulo IV**

OoOoO

Escoltada como siempre por varias damas, unos cuantos soldados y Auru, se aburría de lo lindo al ver cómo iba la construcción del castillo.

-Estos arcos serán como los de la arquitectura Zora- comentaba un encargado, tratando de quedar bien con la chica.

-Sé que hará un buen trabajo- sonrió aburrida y su mente fue a otro lado divagando.

-Déjela, así es ella en cosas que sabe que harán bien los demás- calmó Auru al hombre que ya quería cortarse las venas por el comentario tan frío de la chica.

Zelda no estaba interesada en ese momento por los adornos del lugar, no le interesaba. No estaba de humor como para andar decidiendo por arcos Zoras o Goron, no le importaba. Quería que avanzaran el lugar con los dormitorios para toda la gente que tenía que dormir en unas barracas a las afueras de lo que era el jardín. Y eso se lo dijo al capitán de las obras.

Por ella... por ella no importaban esos lujos tan tontos que iban a poner. Quería que los que trabajaban ahí tuvieran un lugar donde vivir de nuevo.

Se excusó con el séquito y con Auru, pidiendo un momento para estar a solas. Caminó hasta la entrada del jardín y dos soldados le abrieron las grandes puertas, se encontró sola en el corredor que conectaba a la plaza principal.

Suspiró de cansancio. No le gustaba mucho ver las cosas a medias.  
Sentía a veces que la tiara y la armadura de oro le pesaban en sobremanera.

-¡Hola Zelda!- saludó Link al llegar casi corriendo hasta ella.

Pero había veces que le quitaban ese peso inusual.

-Hola Link¿cómo te ha ido?- respondió sonriendo.

-Oye, yo iba a preguntarte eso... bueno.- dijo con fingido enojo- ¿Cómo van las cosas?- levantó la cabeza y vio la majestuosa torre central del castillo, que seguía siendo reparada.

-Uff, pues bien.- se escuchó hastiada, era la enésima vez que le hacían esa pregunta.

-Perdón si te molesté- se encogió de hombros algo apenado.

-No, no es eso- se pasó una mano por la cara algo desganada es que ya me cansé, sólo quiero que terminen los dormitorios¿es mucho pedirles?-

-Eso lleva tiempo.- dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, lo sé.-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, que fue quebrado por la música de la banda que ya había empezado a tocar en la plaza a esa hora de la tarde.

-Zelda...- la joven lo miró, esperando a que hablara- ¿me podrías ayudar en algo?- juntó sus dedos índices con vergüenza.

-¿Ayudarte en qué?- comentó extrañada por la repentina petición del muchacho.

-Para elegir un obsequio.- respondió como lo más natural del mundo.

Zelda se sobresaltó, discretamente, claro. Y se preguntó para quién sería el singular obsequio, pero prefirió callar, Link se mostraba incómodo ante la respuesta dada.

-Claro, yo te acompañaré.- sonrió algo forzada y curiosa a la vez.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la plaza principal, eso fue suficiente como para que varias miradas curiosas se posaran sobre ellos. Pero ellos no le dieron importancia, y pasaron hasta el corredor lleno de mercaderes, algunos que vendían comida, otros artilugios, otros ropa, en fin, muchas cosas para elegir.

-Bueno, Zelda.- ella volteó a verlo, mientras pasaban de los puestos de comida a los de cosas variadas- ¿Cómo qué le podría regalar a una mujer?- veía las baratijas de un mercader sin puesto.

-¿A una mujer?- repitió curiosa.

-Si, a alguien como...- pensó mucho para decirlo- Telma- arqueó una ceja nervioso, y casi con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Para Telma?- abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego su mente se puso a trabajar- Joyería. Algún collar, o pulsera, no sabría muy bien explicarlo.-

-¡Obvio!- golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano- ¡Algo de bisutería con la imagen de un gato¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- dijo triunfante.

-Oye, amigo. Yo te ayudé.- respondió ácidamente la joven viendo cómo el chico se encogía de hombros y pedía una tímida disculpa- Y todo esto¿a qué viene?- listo, su curiosidad había ganado.

-Bueno, es que...- encontró un collar con el dije de un gato en plata y lo tomó de la caja- Telma cumple años hoy. Dará una fiesta hoy en la noche, y dijo que me mataría si no le llevaba algún obsequio, jeje- pagó el collar del gato y lo guardó en el bolso de su pantalón.

-Vaya... bien por Telma, exprésale felicitaciones de mi parte.- sonrió tristemente la joven, creía sentir que Link se divertía más con otra gente que con ella.

-A propósito... tú... ¿quisieras acompañarme?- sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Se encogió de hombros y pasó su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca, nervioso.

-¿Ah?- lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo inimaginable. Sus manos se tensaron y el pulso cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse de una forma que no comprendía- _¿Me está invitando... a salir con él... a una fiesta?_- sus ojos no dejaban de verlo, de ver cómo esperaba su respuesta... parecía deseoso de que le dijera que si, que él quería que ella estuviera con él- ¡Si!- casi gritó y se tapó la boca apenada, reprendiéndose de ser estar tan emocionada- Me encantaría ir contigo...-

-¡E-en serio!?- casi se cae de la sorpresa.

Zelda iría con él a la fiesta de Telma...  
Zelda había aceptado su compañía...

Varias personas los veían curiosamente, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Muchos sabían lo inevitable que se vendría suscitando entre esos dos.

Los chicos reaccionaron y salieron caminando del mercado, hasta la plaza principal, cerca de la casa de la joven.

-Entonces¿a qué horas nos vemos?-

-Espera¿te dejarán ir?-

-Si no me dejan ir...- comentó algo pícara y le guiñó un ojo al chico- Me escaparé.-

-_Gulp._ Eh... claro. Vaya cómoda, princesa.- hizo una reverencia, sabiendo que eso irritaba a la chica.

-¡Tonto!- y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado- no me gusta que tú me hables así...- se sonrojó levemente.

-Auch- se sobó la cabeza, y medio sonrió triunfante- nos vemos a las ocho de la noche aquí.-

-Mejor... a la vuelta...- dijo mirando a los guardias de cada lado de la entrada.

-Como ordene...-miró a la chica cómo se enojaba de nuevo- como digas Zelda.- sonrió nervioso.

Se despidió de ella y caminó hacia su propia casa.

OoOoO

El agua fría corría por su piel. Volvió a llenar la cubeta y la vació en el recipiente horadado, a modo de regadera. Era un baño algo tosco, pero era con lo que contaba su casa.  
Volvió a mojarse y se hizo el flequillo hacia atrás. Tomó algo de jabón y comenzó a asearse el cuerpo.

-_Me pregunto si... Zelda piensa algo raro acerca de mi...- _miraba al frente sin mucha importancia, y al mirar su pierna vio la cicatriz de la sutura. Suspiró.

Volvió a echarse agua, lavándose ahora por completo. Tomó una tela y se envolvió en ella, secándose.

De nuevo había que darle las gracias a Telma por la ropa donada, por así decirlo. Tomó un pantalón negro y una camisa café oscuro. Su cabello aún seguía mojado y lo secó con la tela.

Sobre la cama estaba el collar con el gato. Medio sonrió y lo colocó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Algo lo hacía sentir nervioso. ¿Tal vez había sido la forma en que Zelda aceptó su propuesta? El sólo hecho de pensar en la hylian lo hacía estremecerse de las mariposas en el estómago. Se talló los ojos hastiado con una mano y salió de una vez por todas a la calle. De seguro la joven ya lo esperaba.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, y las flamas de las antorchas ayudaban poco en la iluminación. Al lado de la casa de la monarca estaba una joven, de espaldas a él, viendo al corredor de los mercaderes, su vestido negro casi hasta las rodillas ondeaba con el viento. Y una trenza bien hecha peinaba su largo cabello. Podía ver la pálida piel de las piernas, blancas como la nieve misma, algo le decía que su palidez a veces no era normal. Llegó hasta detrás de ella.

-La noche está muy fresca¿no?- comentó algo serio, viendo la calle que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

Ella pareció crisparse, pero después volteó a verlo. Y sonrió. Llevaba un pequeño paquete en las manos, que aferraba con fuerza.

-Si, es perfecta para estar fuera.- trató de controlar el impulso de abrir la boca estupidizada. El chico parecía sereno y misterioso con el atuendo que llevaba, y lo hacía ver más pálido que nunca.

Definitivamente, Link no estaba mal.

Se sorprendió por el rumbo que su mente estaba tomando, y se sonrojó tenuemente, apretando el paquete.

Link observó extrañado a la joven, que miraba a alguna parte de su camisa evitando su mirada. Se veía muy tierna sonrojada y como luchando contra su propia mente, aparte de que el vestido que llevaba le hacía ver más... sensual.

-Te ves muy linda...- dijo sin pensarlo y cuando se hubo dado cuenta se avergonzó demasiado.

Ella lo vio sorprendida, y bajó la cabeza, su cara ardía por la pena.

-Gracias.- susurró casi inaudible- Tú también te ves muy bien.- sonrió siendo poco sincera, puesto que se veía... ¡GUAPÍSIMO!

Se quedaron en un silencio casi mortal durante unos segundos. Incómodos, queriéndose decir tantas cosas, pero acallados por el miedo y la timidez.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo una vez que reunió la suficiente cordura para no decir tonterías como las anteriores.

Zelda asintió y caminó junto a él por la desierta calle del mercado.

A lo lejos se divisaba el callejón donde estaba el bar de Telma, algunas lámparas con velas adornaban la entrada y la callejuela había sido arreglada como una pista de baile, que ahora ocupaban pocas personas que charlaban animadamente.  
La puerta del bar estaba abierta en su totalidad, permitiendo que pasase la gente de afuera a adentro y viceversa. Afuera había una mesa con algunos platos y boles de comida y ponches y otras bebidas.  
Telma si sabía cómo adornar un lugar tan raro como un callejón.

Mucha de la gente que ahí estaba eran conocidos de Telma y amigos de la milicia. También se encontraban muchos de los mercaderes y familiares de la hylian festejada.

Los jóvenes pasaron hasta dentro del bar. Zelda veía todo como algo nuevo, puesto que era la primera vez que pisaba el lugar. Pero Link la guió entre la gente hasta la barra. También dentro del bar estaba decorado, y había comida y bebida para la gente que ya estaba ahí, algunos comían animadamente mientras otros entablaban conversaciones triviales sobre la edad de la tabernera.

-¡Link¡Viniste!- Telma casi gritó al ver al chico, y fue rápidamente a saludarlo, asfixiándolo en un abrazo- ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Me haces muy feliz... ¿Uh?- notó que él ya casi no respiraba- ¡Jaja! Lo siento.- lo dejó libre y él pudo respirar de nuevo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Telma.- dijo en un hilillo de voz, se veía todo apachurrado.

-Jajajaja- estalló en otra sonora carcajada la hylian, y colocó las mano en la cintura- Uh¿y quién es esta adorable criatura que te acompaña?- veía a Zelda con algo de picardía, mientras Link tomaba aire.

-Oh si.- sonrió- Ella es Zelda, y quise que me acompañara hoy.-

Los chicos sonrieron, y Telma se quedó con una cara que nadie podía descifrar.

-¿Zelda?- señaló a la joven que la veía con ansiedad- ¿Princesa Zelda?-

-Mucho gusto en conocerla.- dijo con algo de nervios en su voz.

No le gustaba que se le quedaran viendo de esa forma, como a un bicho raro.

-¡Oh Diosas¡La monarca en mi fiesta¡Seré tan popular!- exclamó Telma con un fondo de brillitos y mirando al cielo con estrellitas en los ojos. Después de volteó rápidamente con Zelda y le estrechó la mano- ¡Diviértete cariño¡Disfruta la fiesta!-

-Ah, si, Telma.- llamó Link haciendo que ambas mujeres lo vieran- Toma.- y le enseñó el collar con el gato, haciendo que Telma soltara un gritito.

-¡Cariño¡Es hermoso!- lo toma y se lo pone en el acto- ¡Gracias!-

-No es nada Telma.-

-Ah- de pronto recordó la joven- Señora...- Telma la miró con una ceja levantada y a punto de matar a todo ser viviente que existiera. Zelda la miró con miedo y una pequeña gotita de sudor recorrió su sien, y en seguida corrigió- hum, señorita Telma, yo también le tengo algo...- le entregó el paquetito que traía entre manos- Sé que usted hizo una especie de grupo por el bien de Hyrule, Auru me ha contado... incluso ayudó a Link. No tengo palabras para describir mi gratitud para con usted. Sé que no es mucho, pero tómelo, y feliz cumpleaños.-

Tanto Link como Telma se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de la joven. Telma tomó el paquete y agradeció con un tímido "gracias". Los jóvenes se excusaron y fueron a tomar asiento a la mesa del fondo.  
Ya sola, Telma abrió el paquete, y salió a relucir una bella estatuilla de gato plateada.

-_Qué niña tan... gentil- _la mujer medio sonrió y colocó el regalo detrás de la barra, y siguió atendiendo a la gente.

OoOoO

**Pushandole ¬¬U**


	5. V

**D: Bien, después de mucho, aquí les traigo la parte cinco de este mini mini fic. Aguanten, ya casi se acaba ¬¬U**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

Flash Back- Fin flash Back- Flash Back xD

FfFfF- cambio de escena en el FB

_Pensamientos_

"_Súper D__úper recuerdos rápidos (¬¬U algún problema?)"_

"Cosas en carteles o cartas" (D: así es) si es que hay

(N/A: notas de la autora :3) si es que tengo algo inteligente qué decir

(aclaraciones) si es que hay

**Capítulo V**

OoOoO

-Este lugar es muy acogedor.- mencionó encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía el rústico lugar.

-Aquí me ayudaron mucho... es más- dijo Link guiñándole un ojo cómplice- hay un pasadizo al castillo desde aquí.-

-¿En serio¿Dónde?-

-Justo arriba de nosotros.- señaló arriba a la derecha, y Zelda volteó, y un túnel se abría entre el granito. Ante la exclamación de asombro de la chica, Link siguió contando- lleva a los calabozos del palacio.-

-¿Los... calabozos?- mencionó sombría- ¿Dónde me dijiste que te tuvieron atrapado?-

-Oye, eso ya pasó. No pienses en eso.- trató de tranquilizarla al ver cómo recordaba esos dolorosos tiempos- Divirtámonos¿quieres comer? Yo traeré la comida, sólo cuídame el lugar.-

Ella asintió y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mientras el joven partía a buscar dos platos y algo de comida.

-_Link¿por qué me habrá invitado?_- Se abrazó a sí misma, para controlar sus nervios- _si sigo así no podré controlarme y acabaré diciendo y haciendo lo que no quiero decir ni hacer¿o si quiero hacerlo?_- mordió su labio inferior con impaciencia, le era muy confuso estar al lado del muchacho, sentía seguridad e inseguridad, felicidad y tristeza, todo mezclado, y esa mezcla de sentimientos tan confusa desaparecía si Link le hablaba sólo de la forma en la que él podía hacerlo.

"_Yo... casi abandoné toda esperanza al verte desaparecer. Sentí que la búsqueda no tenía más sentido..._"

Sí había escuchado eso, y había hecho una fuerte lucha mental para ignorarlo.

Dolía¿qué pasaría si ella se ilusionaba demasiado para que después le dijeran que ella no podría estar con él?

­-_En qué tonterías pienso..._­- suspiró molesta y miró cómo el chico venía ya con la cena.

-¡Por Farore¡Todos querían quitarme las cosas!- se lamentó y colocó los platos en la mesa, junto con los cubiertos- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Oh, no. Ahora yo voy por eso, ya trajiste la cena.- sonrió algo apenada mientras se levantaba.

-Pero...- lo dijo demasiado tarde, ya que la chica había desaparecido entre un montón de gente- ...bueno.-

Pasó un poco de rato, mientras veía a la multitud, mucha gente desconocida para él.

-¡Listo!- comentó la joven nerviosa mientras regresaba con dos vasos- Le pregunté a Telma si tenía agua, y me dijo que no.- se sentó y le dio el vaso al chico- dijo que sólo tenía licor, pero me dio según ella uno no muy fuerte.- rió nerviosa.

-¿Licor?- dijo con algo de incredulidad, y miró el contenido del vaso, el color y el olor delataban a la sustancia como una cidra de manzana de dudosa calidad. Él suspiró y apretó el vaso- Bueno, no nos queda más remedio¿verdad?- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Hum. Yo aún estoy muy pequeña para esto.- mencionó Zelda dejando el vaso en la mesa y comenzando a probar algo del plato.

-Pfffffffffffff. ¡Ja!- Link se comenzó a reír, mientras Zelda lo veía sin entender el porqué de su risa.

-¿Qué¿De que te ríes?- comentó molesta e intrigada por la risa del hylian.

-Tú no eres pequeña...- se encogió de hombros mientras se controlaba- Ya estás grandecita como para hacer muchas cosas, es más...- tomó el vaso y lo acercó a la joven- vamos.-

-Pero... ¡es alcohol!- dijo un tanto escandalizada.

-Por favor Zelda, tienes dieciocho años.- la miró con picardía- Ni que nos fuéramos a emborrachar...-

-Pues no, no creo.- rió apenada y tomó el vaso.

-¿Por hoy?-

-Por hoy.- chocaron los vasos en un pequeño brindis por su tácita celebración.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron del vaso, el sabor agridulce de la bebida pasó por sus gargantas. Después del trago se dispusieron a cenar el guisado que seguramente Telma había preparado para sus invitados.

Ya al terminar, y no queriéndose levantar de la mesa, que ocupada también gente desconocida para ellos; comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin importancia. De repente varios de los que estaban sentados se levantaron y salieron como su hubiera habido algo. Pero los chicos estaban tan entretenidos en su plática sin importancia que no atendieron lo que pasaba.

El bar estaba casi vacío; y llegaron dos personas hasta el par de hylians.

-Ah¿es el joven Link?- se oyó una voz masculina muy suave.

-Así es, creo que es él.- segundó una voz femenina algo ruda.

Caminaron hasta la mesa donde los chicos parecían estar en un mundo paralelo donde estaban ellos solos.

-¡Link, cuánto tiempo!- dijo el joven acomodándose sus lentes.

El aludido volteó, para ver a los dos que lo había llamado.

-¡Shad¡Ashei!- casi gritó y se levantó para saludarlos- No los había visto.-

-Ni nosotros a ti.- dijo con cierta aspereza la mujer de cabellos negro azulados- ¿Fue cierto el rumor de que te quebraste la pierna?- dijo alzando una ceja al verlo bien parado en sus dos pies, como si nada.

-Eh¡Claro! Todo el mundo hablaba de eso hace una semana¿qué pasó?- Shad también pareció interesarse en la repentina y mágica mejoría de su amigo.

-Pues...- Link puso su mano izquierda en la nuca, nervioso.

-Oye Shad¿pero no escuchaste de que a Link lo sanó su novia?- murmuró Ashei muy cómplice.

-¿Ah, la princesa Zelda?- inquirió el joven de cabellos castaños mirando a la muchacha como preguntándole porqué decía una verdad ya muy sabida.

Silencio.

Y a lo lejos se escucharon los grillos mezclados con el murmurar de la gente de afuera del local.

A Link le faltaba el aire a GRANDES, GRANDES cantidades, mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo había hecho una huelga y se había ido a su cara; y su corazón quería explotar de sólo pensar en... eso.

Y a Zelda... bueno, la expresión de su cara lo decía todo, sólo que a ella casi le daba el patatús de la santa impresión.

-¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!- gritó avergonzado, horrorizado, realizado, impresionado... en fin, muchas cosas.

-¿No?- agregó Ashei cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo despectiva- ¿Entonces por qué te sanó? Sabes que estás en el reguero de pólvora ahora mismo, amigo Link. Todo el mundo lo sabe...- lo enfrentó aún con los brazos cruzados, y medio sonrió ante la actitud del joven.

-¡Claro que no señorita¡Usted está muy equivocada!- Zelda se levantó y dio un pequeño manotazo en la mesa.

Los tres voltearon a verla, el sonrojo de su cara aún no desaparecía; respiraba profundamente para evitar un ataque de nervios.

-¿Y tú eres...?- murmuró Shad con curiosidad, la joven le parecía muy conocida.

-Yo...- cerró los ojos, visiblemente enfadada- yo soy Zelda.-

-¡Ah¿La princesa?!- casi gritaron ellos dos horrorizados, se habían metido en un gran lío.

-Espera, Zelda. Ellos no quisieron decir eso¿verdad?- los miró con malicia, sabiendo que si no cooperaban con él podrían pasarla muy mal.

Shad y Ashei asintieron lo más rápido que pudieron ante el comentario del hylian.

-Está bien- Zelda comentó algo repuesta- sólo que no se vuelva a repetir.-

Pasó un momento de recuperación entre ellos. Shad pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Ah, Princesa! Déjeme comentarle a usted que he estado trabajando en la restauración de su biblioteca, es impresionante su acervo de libros.- se acercó a la joven e hizo una pequeña reverencia- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle a recuperar tan asombroso lugar.-

Zelda soltó una risita divertida.

-Estoy segura de ello, gracias por la preocupación.-

-Alteza, de nuevo perdone mi imprudencia...- Ashei se lamentó- es que son tan fuertes los rumores...- observó cómo los chicos la miraban sin saber de qué hablaba- Ah, mejor... vámonos Shad, tengo que darle su regalo a Telma.-

-Pero si tú ya se lo...-

-¡Que vayamos!- Ashei lo jaló del cuello de su chaqueta y salió de la vista de los jóvenes.

-Link, tus amigos son algo especiales.- comentó Zelda algo fuera de lugar.

-Pues, si algo, jeje.- rió nervioso- Hey¿vamos afuera? Parece que va a haber algo.-

-Claro.-

Ambos salieron del bar, justo al callejón, donde la mayoría de los invitados estaba. Al parecer, Auru también había llegado a la celebración y se encontraba hablando con Telma; en el acto, Zelda se escondió tras de Link, temerosa de ser descubierta por su tutor.

-De seguro me regañará de nuevo.- murmuró algo ansiosa.

-Oh vamos, no tiene por qué enterarse.- escaneó el terreno a su alrededor y vio un hueco donde no había mucha gente y estaba algo alejado del centro- Ven.- tomó de la mano a la chica y la fue guiando entre la pequeña multitud.

-_Qué tibio está..._- pensó embobada viendo la espalda del chico, sus ojos recorrieron el trayecto hasta sus manos unidas en ese tímido apretón- _Zelda, deja de imaginar cosas_.- él apretó más fuerte- _¿Por qué siento esto?_- se regañó de nuevo.

Y cada vez dejaba más a su cuerpo actuar.

Su mente se rebelaba.

Su corazón quería declararle la guerra al sentimiento de inseguridad.

-¿Ves? Desde aquí Auru no nos encontrará.- le aseguró sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

-Si...- y dejó que su mano siguiera en el contacto con la del chico.

-¡Oh Diosas¡Es Link!- una voz de hombre interrumpió el momentito, haciendo que separaran sus manos y ambos voltearan algo asustados.

Un hombre de mediana edad con pequeño bigote caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Rusl!- exclamó Link feliz y abrazó al hombre- ¡Rusl, cómo has estado!?-

Zelda notó la felicidad en la actitud de Link, y decidió no interrumpir la pequeña reunión; se hizo discretamente a un lado. Escuchando poco de las preguntas que hacía el hylian acerca de Ordon y todos en el pueblo, cosas como ésas.

­_-Link debe extrañar su hogar... ¿por qué se queda aquí?_­- pensó detenidamente la pregunta, no encontraba razón para que el chico estuviera ahí.

-¿Rusl¿Dónde estás? Telma quiere verte.- se abrió paso entre la multitud una joven rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿En serio?- pronunció Rusl- ¡Ah, Ilia¡Ven aquí¡Mira a quién me encontré!-

Zelda vio la escenita tan inusual, Rusl dándole espacio a una joven pequeña, algo extraña de cuerpo, que traía un vestido blanco con un gran moño rosa a la cintura, cabello corto y rubio claro peinado de lado de manera excéntrica, grandes ojos verdes chispeantes y labios algo grandes como para una joven de su edad.  
Ilia le dio un gran abrazo a Link.  
Pero sorprendentemente el chico la alejó discretamente.

-_¿Ella es Ilia?_- se preguntó la joven princesa mientras veía a los tres charlar como si hubieran pasado años de que no se vieran- _¿Ella es su amiga de la infancia?_-

Link le había contado de todos en Ordon. Le había contado que Ilia había sido para él como una hermana, ya que él no tuvo familia. Veía a Rusl como un padre, y a los demás como una gran (y disfuncional, en palabras del propio chico) familia.

-Bueno, déjenme ver qué quiere Telma- se excusó Rusl dejando a los jóvenes.

-¿Y bien Link¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?- Ilia sonrió de manera pícara y caminó un poco junto al chico, que parecía pensativo.

-Hace un rato...- buscaba con la mirada a Zelda, de repente se le había perdido la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde está?- murmuró desesperado, y un sentimiento de miedo y frustración apareció.

Ahí estaba... después de una frenética búsqueda que asustó a Ilia. Zelda charlaba con Shad y Ashei y parecía estarla pasando bien.  
Link suspiró de alivio. Y junto con Ilia se dirigió a ese lugar.

-¡Oh mira¡Es el joven Shad y la señorita Ashei!- señaló emocionada- ¿Con quién hablan?- esa pregunta era más para ella misma que para Link.

-¡Zelda!- pronunció aliviado de que la chica estuviera bien, y caminó un poco más rápido dejando a Ilia atrás, llegando hasta donde estaba- Pensé que te habías perdido...-

-Sólo no quise entrometerme en tu reunión, siento haberte asustado.- se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la intensa mirada de curiosidad de parte de Ashei y Shad, junto con la mirada interrogante de la joven recién llegada.

-Pero... tú nunca interrumpes...- sonrió algo tímido, algo confundido sobre la actitud de Zelda.

-¡EJEM!- "murmuró" Ashei haciendo notar que aún había vida junto a ellos. Ambos se separaron un buen trecho avergonzados de su incomprensible (para ellos mismos) actitud.

-¿Zelda?- Ilia hizo acto de presencia junto a Link, mirando a la joven de vestido negro detenidamente- Se llama igual que la princesa...-

Link tomó aire antes de aclarar.

-Es que es la princesa.-

Zelda saludó tímidamente con la mano, sin moverse de lugar.  
Ilia quedó sorprendida.

-_¿La princesa es tan hermosa!?-_ quedó pasmada ante la chica, con razón Link se había ido de Ordon; por eso se había marchado¿quién no querría estar todos los días con alguien como ella?

-¡Chicos!- la voz de Telma le llamó la atención a todos- Pongan atención,- rió felizmente- miren lo que el viejo Auru le regaló a su servidora.-

Todo el grupito se quedó en las mismas, no entendiendo de lo que hablaba la tabernera, pero ella les hizo un ademán de que vieran al centro del lugar.

Ahí estaba Auru afinando detalles con un grupo, cuando terminó dio la vuelta para ver a la gente ahí reunida.

-Creo que todos sabrán que hoy... es el cumpleaños de una querida amiga nuestra. Por buenas o malas razones, todos terminan conociendo a Telma...-

-¡Oye!-

-... sin ofenderte, Telma.- rió de buena gana y prosiguió- Por eso me he tomado la libertad de traer a varios amigos míos y de Telma, que ayudaron mucho en el problema de hace algunos meses. Sin ellos nuestros días en la ciudad hubieran resultado monótonos y sin alegría. Permítanme presentarles... ¡a la banda de Hyrule!-

Se escucharon aplausos de los presentes, y un grupo de seis personas armadas con instrumentos entre los que destacaban guitarras, flautas, tambores y un acordeón tomaron el centro de la improvisada pista.  
Comenzaron con acordes alegres y la mayoría de la gente comenzó a bailar tan alegre melodía.

-¿No es fantástico?- Telma le dijo a Shad y Ashei- ¡Vamos¡A bailar!- rió maliciosamente- Por ahí vi a Renado y a Luda, será mejor que los vaya a saludar¡jojojojo!- la tabernera se fue entre el mar de gente.

-¡Vaya, un baile!- exclamó Ilia ilusionada, y miró discretamente a Link, que veía al grupo interpretar la música.- Link...- murmuró suavemente- ¿quieres...?-

-Señorita Ilia.- la voz de Shad interrumpió el ya fracasado intento de invitación- ¿quiere bailar esta pieza conmigo?- galantemente el joven hizo una reverencia que tomó por sorpresa a la ojiverde, que en el acto aceptó y se retiró con él hacia la pista.

Ashei miró divertida a su amigo y después sus ojos se centraron en la pareja que estaba a un lado de ella, mirando embelesados la danza.

-¡Uy! Qué lastima que ustedes ya tengan pareja...- y los dos se crisparon. Ashei los miró de reojo- Pero yo soy una guerrera, y las guerreras como yo no bailan. ¡Nos vemos!- dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano, dejando solos a los hylians que la miraban con cara de "¿Qué?".

Ambos miraron nerviosos cómo la mujer se marchaba, dejándolos solos (en teoría, por que había mucha gente ¬¬U).

Zelda miró hacia el frente, sintiendo cómo su piel se ponía de gallina y mariposas en su estómago se mataban unas a otras en una estúpida y sangrienta guerra sin sentido.

-Zelda... ¿N-no qu-qu-quieres...?- se maldijo mentalmente por estar tartamudeando como un tarado. Se supone que debería ser fácil, ya que sólo debía decir las palabras mágicas; ¡pero no lo era! Sabía que aquél sentimiento raro de la otra vez había vuelto por la venganza de haber sido ignorado, y lo estaba atacando más y más fuerte.

Zelda lo miraba, miraba cómo se debatía mentalmente de algo que ella no quería preguntar.

Primero debía ajustar cuentas con la corte... pero ése es otro tema.

-¿Qué pasa, Link?- colocó su mano sobre el brazo derecho de él, obligándole a mirarla¿qué era lo que lo tenía así?- ¿No sabes bailar o qué?- rió divertida mientras él se sonrojaba, enojado.

-¡Claro que sé bailar!- se excusó enojado.

Error.

-Entonces pruébalo...- lo retó la chica, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo a la pista de baile.

-¿Eh¡Espera, yo no...!- uh, demasiado tarde, ya estaban en medio de la gente que bailaba- _Demonios...-_

-Bueno, veamos que dotes de bailarín tienes.- Zelda estaba de lo más divertida.

-No es gracioso, yo te iba a decir otra cosa.- miró hacia otro lado apenado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora no importa.- ignoró ese comentario raro, y se puso en frente de él.- Bien, yo quiero bailar, y quieras o no quieras bailarás conmigo¿entendido?-

-Pero, no sé muy bien...-

-Yo te enseño.- sonrió- Bueno, lo primero es la posición de las manos. Pon tu mano derecha en mi cintura.- ordenó de manera autoritaria.

Y la sangre del muchacho adornó su cara por no sé cuantas veces en la noche.

-¿En tu qué?- tragó saliva y parpadeó unas cuantas veces sorprendido.

-Mi cintura.- respondió algo abochornada y tomó a la fuerza la mano de Link y la colocó en su cintura- Aquí¿ves?- se sintió un poco rara, pero ya había empezado y debía terminarlo- Ahora tu mano izquierda, préstamela...- él le acercó la mano a la joven y ella la tomó fuertemente- ahora yo coloco mi mano aquí- y puso la otra mano libre sobre el hombro del chico- y listo, podemos bailar...-

-¿Ah?- estaba en algo así como un shock nervioso y hormonal muy difícil de explicar (N/A: ¬o¬UU)- _Tengo mi mano... en su..._- tragó saliva nervioso- ¿Hace mucho calor, no?- comenzó a sudar frío.

-Link... ¿por qué tan nervioso? Anda, mueve los pies.- dijo disimulando sus propios nervios.

Comenzaron un torpe movimiento de pies. Zelda tenía un poco de experiencia en eso de bailes, pero Link era un caso aparte.

Un giro, dos giros. Muy torpe inicio, y ambos trataban de seguir el ritmo tan alegre de la música, sin conseguirlo.  
Tan nerviosos estaban de estar tan cerca el uno del otro concientemente, que se les olvidaba lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Zelda al sentir el pisotón por parte el muchacho.

-¡L-lo siento¡No fue mi intención¡Ay¡Oye!- miró a la chica con una mueca de dolor, quejándose del pisotón recibido por parte de la monarca- ¡Eso no es justo! Lo hiciste a propósito, yo me equivoqué.-

-¡Ja¡Eso te pasa por pisarme!-

-Eres una niña muy vengativa¿lo sabías?- trató de pisarla ahora si para vengarse, pero ella sacó el pie hábilmente.

-¿Niña? No te creas mayor que yo, chico raro.- Zelda trató de pisarlo ahora, pero el joven esquivó fácilmente el pie.

-Soy mayor que tú por cuatro meses.- volvió a tratar de pisarla, pero ella se escabulló.

-Pero eres más inmaduro.-

-¡Hey!-

OoOoO

-¿Ya viste a aquellos dos, Auru?- Telma le dio un codazo al susodicho, al que casi se le cae el vaso con su bebida.

-¿Eh¿Quiénes?- dijo al anciano quitándose de encima a la tabernera, que lo atosigaba con esa pregunta desde hacía dos minutos.

Telma le señaló al centro de la pista, donde Link "bailaba" con una jovencita similar a la princesa Zelda. Bueno, se trataban de pisar el uno al otro jugando como niños pequeños.

-Admite que se ven bien los dos juntos.- insinuó Telma dándole otro codazo.

-Pues, si...- se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, tomó de su vaso, y se percató de la realidad- ¡ZELDA!?- escupió el líquido casi mojando a la hylian.

-¡Avisa, que me tardo en secar!- comentó ácidamente una vez esquivado el líquido- Si, es Zelda¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno- a Auru le rodó una gotita de sudor por la sien (bien anime xD)- no pensé encontrarla bailando.-

-Sabías que iba a venir...- lo miró de reojo, y después enfocó su vista a los chicos que ahora si bailaban al igual que los demás.

-Si...- Auru también los miró bailar, y ver cómo se divertían y reían felices- He hablado con los ministros...-

-¿En serio?- Telma lo miró curiosa, juntando sus manos por detrás- ¿Y qué dijeron?-

Auru le dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

-Pues, sólo están esperando el anuncio de la princesa.- medio sonrió.

Telma estalló en una risita y aplaudió divertida.

OoOoO

**-w- Chirrin chin chin...  
Púshenle! o.ó**


	6. VI

**:D el próximo es el último!!! No tengo perdón de dios, lo sé -- cambio de compu y mucha tarea #-#**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

Flash Back- Fin flash Back- Flash Back xD

FfFfF- cambio de escena en el FB

_Pensamientos_

"_Súper D__úper recuerdos rápidos (¬¬U algún problema?)"_

"Cosas en carteles o cartas" (D: así es) si es que hay

(N/A: notas de la autora :3) si es que tengo algo inteligente qué decir

(aclaraciones) si es que hay

**Capítulo VI**

OoOoO

Salieron de la pista aún riendo, gozando de las últimas piezas bailadas.  
¿Quién diría que se acoplarían tan bien bailando?

Zelda tomó aire hondamente, recuperándose. Link se sentó en una banquita de las tantas que estaban por ahí.

-¡Qué cansado¿Cuánto duramos?- preguntó el chico, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Quince canciones se te hacen poco?- rió cansada y se sentó junto a él.

-¿En serio? Nunca había bailado antes... bueno, una vez lo intenté, pero terminé pisando a todo mundo.- dijo apenado, suspirando.

-Fue divertido.- aprobó simplemente mirando al frente, sonriendo; estaba feliz.

Link la miró de reojo, ignorando a la demás gente que aún bailaba y hacía bullicio. Ver a Zelda tan relajada y feliz, sonriendo como nunca la había visto sonreír... disfrutar del momento.

Lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo... y quería sentir eso siempre.

-Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí...- la voz sarcástica de un anciano bien conocido por los dos resonó en su cabezas y asustados voltearon hacia arriba para encontrarse con...

-¡Auru!- casi gritaron de susto, al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo. ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?-

-A-Auru... n-no es lo que piensas...- Zelda se trató de excusar rápidamente para evitar cualquier castigo hacia Link.

-Yo la invité Auru...- intercedió el muchacho por ella, y se levantó para estar a la misma altura que el hombre- Telma me dijo que podía invitar a quién yo quisiese, y yo quiero que ella me acompañe.- finalizó solemnemente, con una cara seria.

Zelda lo miró sorprendida.

-Bueno...- Auru tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar- No los voy a regañar, y mucho menos acusar de algo, por si eso pensaban...- ambos lo vieron confundidos- Sólo,- hizo una pequeña pausa y medio sonrió, dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse- duérmanse temprano chicos...-

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron alejarse sin comprender.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Cuatro segundos y se dieron cuenta de la tremenda indirecta que el hombre les había dejado. Y si, adivinaron, después de ahora si no sé cuantas veces en la noche la sangre migró a sus caras, presas de un bochorno indescifrable y una vergüenza y excitación que no tenían comparación.

-Auru está bebido.- murmuró la chica algo nerviosa.

-Tal vez...- respondió mirando hacia arriba el joven, juntando sus dedos índices con vergüenza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó tratando de no escandalizarse.

-Ya es muy tarde, y... a mi me está dando sueño- mintió, comenzando a reír nerviosamente.- _Si, ignora el comentario... ¡ignóralo! Ignorar, ignorar... No dijo eso... No lo dijo._ Además que mañana debes levantarte temprano¿no es así? Es bueno dormir, dormir mucho... je je je je.-

-Link... me das miedo.- la joven estaba asustada de la actitud nerviosa del joven. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.- Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde.-

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida, siendo seguida de cerca por el muchacho.

Trató de no derrumbarse por los nervios. Prácticamente Auru les había dicho que si iban a _dormir_ juntos, se acostaran temprano.

-_Pervertido._- pensó la princesa y mordió su labio inferior, pensándolo detenidamente, no sería mala idea.- _¿Pero qué idioteces piensas!? Nunca haría algo así._- la pequeña regañada hacia sí misma dio resultado mientras caminaban en completo silencio hacia la casa de la chica.

Toda la ciudad dormía, bueno, excepto por los que se habían quedado en la fiesta. El chico estaba callado y no quería iniciar una conversación, Zelda se dirigió a la puerta, lista para abrirla; se detuvo a pocos centímetros de hacerlo.

-Link...- comenzó con un tono de quiebre en su voz, a lo que el joven le prestó toda su atención. Ella se volteó lentamente hasta enfrentarlo.

Un leve viento sopló, moviendo las hojas de las plantas de las macetas cercanas, y el toldo del café a pocos metros de ahí; su falda se movió un poco, y su cabello siguió la dirección del viento.

-Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí...- se acercó unos pasos hasta él, quedando a menos de veinte centímetros- No sabes lo bien que me la pasé...-

-No fue nada, fue un placer invitarte.- sonrió dulcemente.

-No. No es sólo eso...- las manos de la joven se restregaban nerviosamente- Es que tú has sido la primera persona que me invita a algún lugar en toda mi vida. Dieciocho años y ahora tengo un amigo tan dulce, que sacrifica su tiempo con tal de estar conmigo…- una pequeña lágrima rodó por su cara.

-Zelda... no—

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy... de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado. Eres la primera persona que sé que no me ve sólo por el título, sino por lo que soy.- levantó su cara, llorosa, y miró la cara de preocupación del hylian que no sabía qué decir.

-...- estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

-¡Gracias!- lo atrapó en un abrazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Ya sinceramente no le interesaba lo que él o los demás pensaran sobre su actitud.

Y él... bueno, él estaba paralizado.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias!- se acurrucaba un poco mejor en su pequeño abrazo, aferrándose a él con fuerza.- Te quiero mucho, Link...- susurró a su oído, mientras lentamente se separaba unos pocos centímetros de él.

Link estaba colorado, tragó saliva al escuchar esas palabras. La joven quedó frente a él, aún con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Un leve y lindo color carmín adornaba sus mejillas.

-Y no sé cómo podría agradecértelo...-

Con una lentitud que pudo haber matado al muchacho, y a ella misma¿por qué no? Acercó su boca a la boca de él, y levemente rozó con sus labios la comisura de la boca del abochornado jovencito, cerrando los ojos, a punto de dejarse llevar completamente por el loco impulso que la había obligado a actuar así.

Más tardó en darse cuenta que de lo que había hecho; más apenada que nada soltó a Link y corrió a la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.  
Dejó al pobre chico ahí, viendo a la puerta. Como no creyéndolo, Link se llevó la mano izquierda a unos pocos milímetros de su propia boca; como si algo lo hubiera quemado.

Y no es para nada, pero es que ¡Zelda había tratado de besarlo!

OoOoO

Dio varias vueltas en la cama.  
Se tapó con la sábana, se destapó.  
Se tapó la cara con la almohada, la aventó.  
Dio otro giro y quedó viendo al techo; pero el techo no le diría qué hacer ahora.  
Y es que en toda la santa noche de Farore no pudo dormir. Se la pasó pensando en esa escena tan cruel para su cuerpo y su imaginación de joven en plena etapa de... bueno, en crecimiento.

Y cerraba los ojos y ya podía sentir los suaves labios de Zelda junto a su boca. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y los hubiera probado... tal vez otro hubiera sido el desenlace.

-_Necesito un baño de agua fría...-_ se recomendó mentalmente sintiendo de nuevo la calentura venir otra vez.

Suspiró, y volvió a mirar las tablas del techo. Tomó la almohada con una mano y se la estrelló en la cara.

-_¿¡Por qué me gusta tanto!?_­- soltó un pequeño quejido de frustración.

Ni con la leche, que era su bebida favorita le había pasado algo así. Era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, y sólo estando con ella ese sentimiento raro se calmaba.

Pero, no sólo estando acompañándola saciaba esa sed de más... necesitaba abrazarla, hablarle, hacer más¡MÁS!

-¡Debo bañarme con agua fría!- salió de la cama apurado hacia el baño.

Toc Toc

Aún no terminaba de mojarse.

Toc Toc

Necesitaba calmarse.

TOC TOC

-¡QUIÉN!?- gritó molesto, con la toalla en la cabeza secándose el cabello y otra rodeando su cintura.

-¿AQUÍ VIVES LINK!?-

-¿Ah?- el chico se asomó por la ventana y encontró a Rusl, Ilia, Shad y Ashei viendo la puerta- ¡Ah! Ya voy, me voy a cambiar.-

Minutos después les abrió la puerta, saludándolos sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué te pasó Link?- exclamó alarmado Shad al verlo tan... raro- Parece que no hubieras dormido.-

-Eh... bueno, es que tuve pesadillas.-

-La comida de Telma causa alucinaciones...- aclaró Ashei solemnemente, a lo que todos menos el pobre hylian rieron de buena gana.

-Link, en serio, no te ves bien...- dijo Ilia algo asustada.

-No es nada, sólo debo comer algo y tratar de dormir un poco.-

-Uh. ¿Entonces no podrás acompañarnos por el paseo que Shad y Ashei nos querían dar a Ilia y a mí por el castillo en construcción ni por la ciudad?- Rusl lo vio acongojado.

-Creo que hoy no. Lamento decepcionarlos...- se encogió de hombros, culpable.

-No te preocupes Link.- Ashei la puso una mano sobre el hombro- Mejórate, ya será en otra ocasión.-

El grupito se despidió de él y partieron rumbo a la plaza principal.  
Lo dejaron solo, solo a él y a sus alborotadas hormonas.

Una manzana verde le llamó la atención, y sin ánimos de nada se dispuso a comer algo.

OoOoO

La puerta de la casa de la monarca se abrió con fuerza; y una chica ataviada con un vestido blanco con un corsé morado salió del lugar.

Miraba a todos lados frenéticamente, en busca de algún soldado o guardia, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que notaran su ausencia de la clase de política.

Simplemente a esa hora de la tarde ya no quería estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Se acercaba el ocaso y quería estar fuera para contemplarlo.

La bulliciosa ciudad le ayudaría a escapar, tenía que pasar por el establo, ir por Hazel y huir al oeste, como siempre.  
Dio la media vuelta...

-¡Auch!- y chocó contra alguien- ¡Lo siento! No lo vi.-miró a la persona con la que había chocado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- ¿Link?-

-Ze-Zelda¡ho-hola!- trató de alejarse un poco, aún recordaba lo de la noche anterior; tragó saliva. Pero después reaccionó ante la escena que veía, Zelda miraba a todos lados como buscando algo.- ¿Volviste a huir?-

-Ah. Y-yo...- bajó la cabeza apenada.

-¿Y piensas ir al oeste? Ahí siempre te buscarán.- sonrió de lado- Ven.- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia el sur.

Esquivaba a la gente que pasaba con comestibles, cuccos, cajas. La princesa era jalada por él en su repentina acción. Ella no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo pero, ir con él, a donde él quisiera llevarla, no le importaba.

Llegaron a la puerta sur de la ciudad. La gran puerta de gruesa madera estaba casi cerrada. Link dejó a la chica y puso sus manos sobre la puerta, haciendo gran fuerza para hacer espacio para la muchacha. Ella pasó al corredor, pequeño, de concreto, que conectaba la ciudad con el campo.

La segunda puerta se encontraba abierta y pasó, siendo seguida de cerca por el joven.  
Antes de poder pasar de lleno, una niña los interceptó, bloqueándoles el paso al campo.

-¡Es Sir Link!- gritó la niña de gusto, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Las alas de tela que llevaba a la espalda se movían de forma extraña y parecían de verdad; y llevaba un paraguas de color oscuro que tapaba su cara, en seguida lo cerró y dejó ver su rostro, lleno de pegotes de círculos, estrellas, media lunas, una tela en la cabeza a modo de diadema y su cabello rubio claro recogido en dos coletas. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿Cómo ha estado Sir Link¡Recuperó su salud! Eso me alegra.- sonrió gustosa.

-¡Princesa Agitha! Hola…- el joven se sorprendió al ver a la niña a esas horas afuera.

-¿Princesa? –susurró la princesa (válgame la repetición).

-Ah, lo siento. Zelda, ella es la "Princesa" Agitha –entrecomilló con los dedos algo divertido- del reino de los insectos.- presentó a ambas, y Zelda le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Gusto en conocerla, su Majestad.- Zelda hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la niña, que rió.

-Cuando quieras puedes ir a conocer mi reino- la niña acomodó su canasta llena de flores al brazo- pero, en otra será la ocasión. Debo retirarme. Nos vemos Sir Link.- se recogió el vestido e hizo una imperceptible reverencia y salió corriendo rumbo a las callejuelas de la ciudad.

-Es Agitha.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

La muchacha sonrió. Había mucha gente inusual y divertida en Hyrule. Tomaría mucho tiempo conocerlas a todas.

-Se ve eso y más en tres semanas de viaje.- habló sin importancia Link, comenzando a caminar hacia fuera- Pero todas son buena gente.-

Zelda lo miró sorprendida, y lo siguió silenciosamente. Link la dejó pasar y observar el amplio espacio que se abría ante sus ojos.

Un pequeño jardín de piedra que daba entrada al castillo y a los lados arriates llenos de flores y árboles. Una especia de "puerta" de piedra que era hecha por dos torres, en medio una fuente que chorreaba cristalina agua. A los lados de la fuente, para bajar al campo, escaleras amplias que daban a otra parte con concreto llenas de flores y se abrían al césped del lugar.

La soberana vio esto sin poder contener su emoción, y juntando sus manos en el pecho veía sin poder expresa todo lo que sentía al estar en ese lugar.

-Link… esto es hermoso…- pausa- No había estado en este lugar desde hacía años…-

El muchacho se limitó a sonreír, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago al ver a la joven tan radiante.

-…Mi padre me trajo aquí una vez. Antes de morir.- ella se volteó a verlo, sonriendo tristemente.- Lo extraño mucho. A él y a mamá...-

-¿Puedo preguntar...?-

-Mi madre murió de una enfermedad incurable cuando yo tenía siete años. Y mi padre murió...- desvió la mirada sombríamente hacia el suelo- fue una advertencia de Zant...-

Link la miró aterrado. ¿Cómo Zant había podido haber hecho algo como eso?

No. Esperen, no había sido Zant, había sido Ganondorf.

-Lo siento.-

-No hay porqué.- sonrió un poco más animada, y caminó hasta un arriate de margaritas, sentándose en el borde, junto a la fuente.

Él la imitó y se sentó a una distancia prudente.

El ocaso comenzaba a hacerse presente, y el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de colores anaranjados muy tenues. La leve brisa movió los cabellos de ambos hylians, y también el vestido de la princesa, que suspiró incómoda.

De nuevo estaban solos, totalmente solos, eso podía sentirlo. Y le carcomía el cerebro de sólo pensarlo.  
¿Por qué el amor era tan difícil?

-_¡¿AMOR!?-_ casi se cae a la fuente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su mente pensaba.

Pero después de recapacitar mejor las cosas, y darse unas cuantas regañadas de parte de su propio cerebro, entendió al fin que aquel sentimiento extraño (y lindo) no debía ser más que cierta simpatía hacia el joven.  
Una simpatía muy fuerte, debo aclarar.

Ahora el problema era... decírselo.

-El tiempo está muy fresco hoy.- comentó Link estirándose y haciéndose un poco hacia atrás.

Levantó los brazos con pereza y bostezando; la tela de la camisa se pegó a su abdomen.  
Zelda discretamente le echó una ojeada, y después miró hacia el frente.

-En cuanto a lo de anoche...-

Link se tuvo que agarrar de donde estaba sentado por que casi se cae a la fuente. Miró a la joven entre asustado y curioso; ella miraba al suelo con las manos en su regazo.

-... yo no sabía lo que hacía. Si te incomodé, lo siento.-

La observó sorprendido.  
Y es que la chica se excusaba, no podía alegar que estuvieran bebidos puesto a que no lo estaban, ella sólo había actuado así por instinto y por que ella así lo quería¿o no?

-_Oh Santas Diosas... ¿o no?_- sintió cómo su cara comenzaba a arder al pensar en todas las posibles causas del porqué del comportamiento anterior de la muchacha. Se repetía mil veces que eso no podía estarle sucediendo a él por que era imposible.

Una princesa, alguien de sangre noble¿con un simple muchacho de campo¡era ilógico!

Ella le sonrió tristemente y siguió con la exploración de los suelos; sus manos aferraban con fuerza la tela blanca del vestido.

-Te he querido preguntar algo desde hace tiempo... pero, creo que tengo miedo.- rió de nervios, comenzándose a sonrojar.

Link tragó saliva nervioso. La duda lo carcomía. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

OoOoO

**Pushar! **


	7. VII

**The Ultimate Chapter!!!**

OoOoO-cambio de escena

Flash Back- Fin flash Back- Flash Back xD

FfFfF- cambio de escena en el FB

_Pensamientos_

"_Súper D__úper recuerdos rápidos (¬¬U algún problema?)"_

"Cosas en carteles o cartas" (D: así es) si es que hay

(N/A: notas de la autora :3) si es que tengo algo inteligente qué decir

(aclaraciones) si es que hay

**Capítulo VII**

OoOoO

-¿Por qué dejaste tu vida en Ordon? Ayer que te vi, parecías tan nostálgico... tan feliz de hablar con ellos. ¿Por qué, si los extrañas, vives aquí en la ciudad? No entiendo.- lo miró tristemente, él estaba sorprendido. 

Primero Ilia, ahora Zelda.

La respuesta no estaba tan clara como él quería que estuviese.

Tomó aire, el suficiente para purificar su cerebro y meditó unos instantes la respuesta. Observó el cielo casi anaranjado, esperando a que le diera una respuesta; sabía que el cielo no se la daría, debía enfrentar ese nuevo miedo.

-_Diosas, esto es peor que ir contra una horda de bio deku babas..._-

Zelda aguardaba la respuesta.

-Yo siempre quise vivir en un lugar así. A veces... estando en Ordon, sentía una especie de barrera... que me imponía el lugar y la gente de ahí.- se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, entrelazando sus manos- No lo tomes a mal, Ordon siempre será mi familia, sólo que... no era mi lugar.- desvió la mirada al cielo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo soy huérfano. Y desde siempre lo supe; no recuerdo nada de mis padres. Siempre estuve en Ordon con gente que era parecida entre ellos, diferente a mí...- inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la oreja- sabía que yo no era normal, lo sabía pero ellos no me lo decían, y eso me hacía querer salir a ver el mundo. Siempre lo quise, pero Bo no me dejaba salir.-

Rió con melancolía, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por eso cuando me encargaron llevar el regalo para ti...- Zelda lo miró asombrada- Era un regalo del pueblo, después de todo.- se explicó- pasó todo... lo de Zant, Midna y Ganondorf- sus ojos estaban sombríos- y yo... yo sabía que debía hacer algo. Lo hice, y pude cumplir uno de mis sueños, salir al exterior.

No sabes lo feliz que me sentí...- su voz tenía una rara mezcla de felicidad y tristeza- ... cuando vi a alguien semejante a mi. Pero me sentí tan mal, por que ella estaba encerrada, sufriendo.- la miró de reojo, y notó cómo bajaba la cabeza- Y me juré, por las Diosas, que haría que ella fuera libre y que fuera feliz... no la quería ver en ese estado nunca.

Y cuando vi la Ciudad del Castillo, me maravillé tanto que... no tengo palabras para explicarlo. Sólo supe que quería estar con esas personas siempre y...- pensó mucho para continuar, no sabía cómo seguir, había llegado muy lejos. 

Las puntas de los dedos de la muchacha lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, casi asustándolo, puesto que Zelda acariciaba las puntas del flequillo que rebeldemente a veces cubría su cara; ella jugaba con la puntas de su pelo proporcionándole una sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

-Tú, pequeño cachorro, cuando te vi por primera vez sabía que nuestra relación no iba a ser normal.- sus ojos escudriñaban la sonrojada cara del chico, y sonrió un poco de lado- Supe desde el principio que no sólo salvarías a mi reino... supe que toda mi vida cambiaría gracias a ti, ahora lo estoy comprobando, por que yo...—

-No.- Link tomó la mano de la chica fuertemente y con lentitud la fue retirando de su cara hasta bajarla al borde del asiento, la tenía firmemente sujeta- Esto no es correcto. Esto no puede pasar.- parecía estarse hablando más a sí mismo que a la joven que lo miraba asombrada.

Él evitaba mirarla a los ojos, avergonzado. Murmuraba algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Zelda entendió... que Link no aceptaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. No los quería demostrar, y ella sabía por qué.  
Se sintió un tanto aliviada, ya que el chico se negaba a aceptar que ella sentía algo por él; y eso la hacía sentirse más segura de decirlo.

A Link le gustaba ella.

-Creo que no has comprendido un pequeño detalle...- se trató de zafar de la mano del joven que aprisionaba la suya, sonrió divertida, mirando al chico que ahora la veía sin entender-... que yo gobierno este país¿si sabías?-

La indirecta estaba en el aire. Link parpadeó unos segundos y comenzó a asimilar la información. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ellos, que era roto por el agua de la fuente fluyendo, y un guay que graznaba en la distancia.

Zelda se impacientó, estaba tardando mucho en responder.

-Lo que yo quiero decir es que..._ ¡SANTA TRIFUERZA!-_ paró de respirar, paró de hablar; se quedó petrificada al sentir de improviso sus labios sellados con los del joven que momentos antes la miraba confundido.

¿Cuándo había pasado? Buena pregunta, ni ella misma lo supo. Lo que si sabía ahora era que... ¡Link la estaba besando!

-_¡¿Qué hago¿qué hago!?-_ no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes había besado a alguien.

Por otro lado, Link, que había entendido la indirecta a la primera, no había razonado y había actuado por mero impulso de su cuerpo. Por eso se lanzó en esa temeraria acción, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza hizo realidad una de sus muchas fantasías.

-_Paso a paso...-_ se repitió mentalmente mientras esperaba el cachetadón de parte de la joven.

Pasaron los segundos, pasó un minuto. Y el aire es necesario para vivir, así que después de estar aguantando la respiración se separó unos pocos centímetros, avergonzado.

Zelda lo veía sonrojada hasta el tope sin asimilar lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento...- susurró comenzándose a alejar, se encontraba profundamente apenado; sentía el calor en la cara junto con toda la sangre que había migrado a la cabeza.

Su "huida" se vio interrumpida por la mano de la chica que lo aferró del cuello de la túnica, acercándolo de golpe.  
Estaban cara a cara.  
Zelda sólo cerró sus ojos buscando a Link, dejándose llevar por todo.

Él tragó saliva, pero al fin cedió y, dudoso (pero con la hormona al mil) volvió a sentir esa sutil y celestial caricia que sólo había sentido al tocar los labios de la muchacha que tanto le gustaba.

Ahora¿cómo podría mejorar esto?

Un suave empujón por parte de Zelda, que comenzó a probar algo más que la su boca, lo hizo darse cuenta que podía mejorar su situación actual.

Explorando los labios de la joven, saboreando su boca, sintiendo sus manos recorrer los brazos de la muchacha, que se ponía a temblar de los nervios con cada roce de sus manos...

OoOoO

Tuvo que agarrarse del enorme pilar de piedra.

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, y su corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos que volaron en el aire...

Ilia tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar, pero una lágrima traicionera recorrió su cara hasta llegar al piso, donde murió estrellándose silenciosamente en el suelo.

Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, dio la media vuelta y corrió a la ciudad, entrando por la gran puerta Sur.

Limpiándose la cara, llegó con Rusl, sonriendo falsamente.

-Ilia¿encontraste a Link?- preguntó el hombre preocupado por la mueca tan extraña de la joven.

-Si... pero ahora mismo está ocupado. ¿Ya nos vamos?-

-¿Ocupado?- repitió Ashei no muy convencida.

-Él está con la princesa.- su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero guardó la compostura.

Los demás expresaron un "oh", comprendiendo lo que la rubia quería decirles.

-No te preocupes Ilia...- Ashei trató de reconfortarla, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- todos sabíamos que esto pasaría, no te pongas así.-

-Es que yo... es que yo...- se llevó las manos a los ojos, tapándose- ...estoy tan feliz por él... que...- no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

Rusl la abrazó confortándola, mientras todos veían a la puerta, algo aliviados por los chicos pero preocupados por la chica.

OoOoO

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!- el "aviso" del cartero resonó por toda la pequeña villa de Ordon.

Trotó por el senderito de tierra hasta el frente de la casa del alcalde Bo. Y lleno de energía dejó escapar un...

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY¡señorita Ilia carta para usteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!- sacó de su bolsa de mensajería la carta, roja, borde dorado y un gatito dibujado en una esquina.

Ilia salió algo modorra de la casa, se tallaba un ojo, no había dormido la noche anterior por haber cuidado de la pequeña hija de Rusl y Uli. Bostezando, se dirigió al peculiar personaje.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Ilia!, turururururur mhmhmhmhmh- tarareó y le entregó la carta- ¡De la... ejem... de Telma para usted¡me retiro!- y así, trotando, se fue de la villa.

Ilia, como casi la mayoría de los habitantes de Hyrule, quedó con un ligero escalofrío en su espalda. Recordó la carta y rápido la abrió.

Claramente era de Telma.

"Hola cariño,

Espero estés pasándola bien. Hace mucho que no te veo.  
Perdón por no haberte escrito antes, tú tampoco has escrito¿eh?

Supe que te pusiste algo enferma después de haber venido, espero no haya sido mi comida.  
Ya, hablando bien¿por qué no me has escrito desde hace seis meses?

Muchas cosas pasan en seis meses.

Y una de las más sonadas es el compromiso de nuestro querido amigo Link. ¡¿Qué no sabías¿o ya lo estabas sospechando?

Pues si, Link se nos escapó (¡Ja!) y creo que ya debes saber quién es la afortunada.

Pues déjame decirte que tanto tú como tu servidora está invitada a la cena de compromiso, junto con todos ahí en Ordon. Pronto recibirás las invitaciones formales, no le hagas el feo al amigo cartero¿ok? 

Recuerda, es en palacio, debemos irnos de gala, (¡doble ja!)

Con cariño, y Louise te manda saludos...

Telma."

Ilia arrugó el papelito entre sus manos. Bo había salido a ver qué tanto demoraba a su hija, y la encontró absorta en la lectura.

La rubia se volteó radiante, sonriendo.

-¡Papá¡han invitado a todo el pueblo al compromiso de Link¡debo avisarle a Beth!- salió corriendo arroyo abajo.

-¡Hey, Ilia!- Bo no pudo detenerla, ya se había ido corriendo; suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa, Bo?- Rusl le salió al encuentro.

-Nada... ¿pero qué digo¡Claro que pasa algo!- casi le grita al pobre hombre- ¡Que Link se compromete!-

-¡¿Es en serio¿con quien?- pausa, y se pega en la frente- ¿Para qué pregunto¿cuándo pasó?-

Bo le guiñó un ojo a Rusl.

-En la fiesta de Telma...-

OoOoO

**D: si! Lo sé! **

**Este final no convenció xD! **

**Pero espero me dejen comentarios, ya necesitaba terminar esto, y pues, así es como lo pensé n-n **

**Espero les haya agradado, y gracias a todos los que mandaron review y leyeron.**

**Si se quejan del largo del cap... u.ú sólo les puedo decir: estrategia publicitaria, estrategia publicitaria xP!!**

**Adieu... **


End file.
